Back To School
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: A major crossover dedicated to the RRA!
1. Guy Dyed His Hair

**Title: Back To School**

**Summary: School can be hard, everyone knows that, but it can be even harder when you go to school with wizards and vampires. Still, the usual worries are all there: exams, friendships, boyfriends, enemies and, you know, the odd attack from dark wizards? **

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist. This is a crossover with just about everything under the sun. Well, everything we talk about on the RRA forum anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who, Robin Hood, Torchwood, Twilight, Harry Potter _or _Primeval._**

**Dedication: To the RRA for being awesome! **

**

* * *

**

"And apparently Guy dyed his hair blond in the holidays!" Anna giggled as the gang of girls walked slowly down the street towards the already crowded school bus stop towing suitcases behind them and carrying heavy bags.

"Seriously? I bet it didn't work!" Gwen, a brunette girl with pretty green eyes, laughed incredulously.

"No, I heard it didn't and he had to get it cut!" Jenna added grinning. The gang started laughing. It was their first day back to school and they were heading into their fourth year. There was an air of excitement buzzing around as the talk turned from the holidays to the new opportunities that would be open to them now. Inevitably, it wasn't long before someone mentioned the fact that fourth year was exam year.

"We'll be fine!" Paula said as much to convince herself as anyone else, fidgeting anxiously with the strap of her dark blue backpack.

"I'm certain I'll fail," Marian muttered darkly.

"You won't!" Stephanie countered at once.

"I bet I will," Eve moaned.

"I bet you will too," said Deannie cruelly with an evil grin.

As the rest of the group giggled, Eve looked affronted. "Hey!" she cried, "Just because Much chose me over you!"

"Did he hell," said Deannie spat angrily, "He split up with you remember?"

"Yeah, but he didn't go to you did he?" Eve snarled back.

Deannie suddenly wanted to punch Eve hard but she restrained herself with some difficulty."Why you with us anyway?" she demanded of Eve instead.

"I'm part of the gang!"

"Yeah right. Where did your friend Sarah go?" Deannie retorted hotly. It was common knowledge to everyone in the group that Eve and Deannie were sworn enemies yet Eve seemed to think she was welcome to come along with them anyway when her own friends deserted her.

"Oh. She's going out with Guy…" Eve mumbled looking slightly dejected.

"So she pushed you out so she could go out with _Guy_!" Jenna asked with a smirk as they reached the bus stop. Eve scowled as she joined the others in putting their bags down and sitting on them.

"I knew she was desperate but still… _Guy_?" Emma said looking disgusted.

"Even if I was desperate I wouldn't go out with Guy," Mira said looking horrified.

"Yeah, we all know who you're going out with!" Paula said smiling sweetly at her friend.

Mira looked startled and slightly concerned, "You do?"

"Yeah, course we do! You can't expect Allan to keep that a secret!" Paula laughed.

"Allan never mentioned running into you," Mira said suspiciously wondering where her friend got all her news.

"Allan didn't tell her," Jenna said when she noticed Mira's suspicious look. "Her boyfriend did. You know Stephen Hart?"

"Shut up!" Paula pleaded, "Or I'll tell them about you and Carter!"

"You and Carter, Jenna?" Anna asked with an excited smile.

"Paula!" Jenna exclaimed, "We're not even going out or anything!"

"Oops," Paula smiled innocently as the red and black school bus pulled up in front of them. There was a scramble as everyone piled their cases into the storage at the back of the bus and dashed to get inside first and get the best seats.

Half an hour later they'd arrived at the school; a big modern building with three floors, huge glass panel windows and stark white exterior brickwork.

"You know, I actually missed this place," Paula said thoughtfully as they lugged their cases up the tarred driveway towards the main school entrance.

"I didn't," Jenna said, "But still, today'll be a skieve." They had a whole day to sort out their dormitories and get their bearings on the school. It meant they could go around finding all their new classrooms, unpack their cases, catch up with their friends and everything so they would be ready to start work the next day.

* * *

At lunchtime the pupils headed down the canteen and sat around one of the round tables by the window. The gang had spent most of the day sitting outside gossiping after dumping their bags in the holding area. Nobody could really be bothered unpacking just then when there was gossip to be had.

"Hey look! There's the Cullens," Emma said cheerfully pointing to over to another table. Paula didn't say anything. Something about them scared her. Anna on the other hand was staring at them, Edward in particular, looking curious.

"There's something weird about them… They never speak to anyone," Paula said putting down her fork and following Anna's gaze.

"But they _are _really hot," Anna said smiling. Again Paula didn't say anything. Soon the topic of discussion was centred on the Cullen family.

"They never seem to eat anything," Sophie observed truthfully as the Cullens sat around their table chatting amongst themsevles but not touching their food.

"Have you ever heart the Vampire rumour?" Mira asked smiling as Paula shuddered.

"Yeah! I heard that one!" Anna said excitedly.

"Apparently they're vegetarian Vampires. Sort of. They only eat animals, mountain lions and grizzly bears," Gwen added nodding.

"Seriously…?" Paula asked wincing and fidgeting with her jumper cuff.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Anna, was it just me or did I see you with Edward in the holidays?" Stephanie asked suddenly as she remembered.

"Maybe…" Anna said blushing. The gang laughed.

"Hey, Paula!" came a boy's voice from behind them. Paula spun around and saw Stephen Hart, her boyfriend, walking over to her. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

"Long time no see!" Stephen crooned in her ear.

"You saw me yesterday?" Paula said raising her eyebrows but smiling.

"Yeah, but it seems like a long time ago!" Stephen countered kissing Paula gently.

"Maybe," she sighed. He leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed him away irritably. "Not now Stephen, I'm busy."

"Gossiping?" Stephen asked sceptically glancing around at his girlfriend's friends.

"I'm with the girls," Paula tried to explain helplessly.

"Oh…" Stephen let go of her and trotted back over to the guys who were waiting at the edge of the canteen watching without another word.

"Why do I have the feeling he only did that to show off…?" Paula asked slowly as Stephen grinned at her as he walked away with the other boys.

"I think you might be right," Anna said, looking sympathetic.

"He's been like that all holiday," Paula frowned as she picked at her food, suddenly not hungry.

"Anna?" said a cool voice again from behind them. All the girls turned around and spotted Edward smiling uncomfortably at them.

"Uh… Hi," Anna said happily, blushing again.

"You want to come and sit with me?" Edward asked looking at Anna and gesturing over to an empty table nearby.


	2. Wait Till I Tell My Brother

"It's good to see you again Anna. It shouldn't be… I shouldn't _be _seeing you. But-," Edward said but Anna cut across him.

"Then why are you?" she asked raising her eyebrows inquisitorially. They were sitting opposite each other at an empty table not far away from the rest of the girls. Anna noticed a few of them trying to get a better look of what they were talking about.

"If I asked you to walk away now, could you?" he asked.

Anna shook her head at once. "No. I couldn't."

"It's the same for me. I know the closer you get to me the more risk you're in but… But I love you."

These words made Anna's heart flutter happily and she smiled at him. "I love you too. That's why I _can't _walk away," she told him firmly.

"Do your friends know?" Edward asked with a small glance over to the next table where Anna's friends were still watching her curiously.

"About what?"

"About me," he said.

Anna frowned. "About you and _me. _Or just about you?" she asked for clarification.

"Both I suppose."

"Yeah, they know I'm with you. But I don't know if they know about ... about what you are. They think they're just rumours. Just stories designed to scare them."

"Does it scare them?" Edward asked interestedly leading forward and placing his chin on his hands.

"Well…some of them are scared," Anna replied laughing, thinking of Paula, "I dunno why though. But anyway, can't you hear their minds? Can't you find out if they're scared?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you?"

"I wanted to see what you said," Edward smiled, "It's infuriating not knowing what you're thinking."

"You're gonna have to deal with it because I can't do anything about it," Anna said laughing slightly and leaning back in her chair casually.

"But that's what makes you so interesting," Edward said seeming not to have heard her last comment.

"I guess I should be flattered?"

"Yes. Most of your kind have pretty simple minds. Some of them in particular. Honestly, how does Dudley Dursley _survive_?" Edward asked with a genuinely puzzled expression. They were both laughing now looking over at the boy at one of the nearby tables who was the size of a small whale. Anna never wanted to leave Edward. She had the feeling he was right for her but how long could it last, what with him being a Vampire and all?

* * *

"What d'you think they're talking about?" Gwen asked curiously while Anna and Edward chatted nearby.

"I dunno. What ever it was it was funny," Stephanie stated watching the pair laughing as she sipped her juice.

"They met up in the holidays," Jenna said smiling. The food was starting to be cleared away from the serving hatches and the other students were milling away now.

"You coming?" Paula asked, "I'm gonna go and unpack my stuff properly. And pick up a dorm list. You know, just in case there's been changes."

"You just want to get away from the Cullens," Mira laughed rolling her eyes.

"No!" Paula said irritated. They all headed out of the canteen towards the reception. The corridors were brightly lit and airy but the crowds of people still made them feel slightly claustrophobic. As the passed the Medical Bay they spotted Eve and Davina walking towards them.

"Hey…? I thought she was with us?" Stephanie asked looking puzzled. Could it be possible that Eve didn't want to be with them anymore? That certainly wouldn't be a problem, Stephanie decided.

"Stupid lying bitch!" Deannie muttered under her breath. Paula smiled at her.

Eve walked straight past them all, blanking them as she went. She spoke loudly to Davina and they could hear every word. "Yeah, the holidays gave me a bit of time to think about how my relationship was with Much. He really was too_ clingy_. But you'll never guess what? For some reason Deannie, you know her, she's all mad at me because I went out with him! I can't believe I used to be friends with her! It's not like I stole her boyfriend or anything! It's those really unpopular girls that I really don't like! It's almost like they're _trying_ to be popular!"

Deannie felt the anger bubbling up inside her and this time she couldn't restrain it. She remembered her third year when her and Eve had been good friends. She'd been planning to ask Much to the Christmas Dance and told Eve that. Eve however had her own schedule. She asked Much out as soon as she'd heard Deannie was going to. Since then, Eve had convinced herself that she was "popular". In fact, just about everyone hated her but she was too narrow-minded to notice.

Deannie took a step past the rest of the gang and slapped Eve across the jaw. The blonde girl's eyes widened in pretend shock at seeing Deannie there. She gasped and clutched her hand to her reddening cheek. Eve was speechless.

"Come on Deannie. She's not worth it," Mira said urgently taking Deannie's arm and dragging her away from Eve and Davina.

"Just wait till I tell my brother!" Davina snarled on Eve's behalf.

"You do that," Stephanie said furiously. Eve and Davina glared for another minute before stalking off scowling.

"Just let Vaisey try and hurt us," Mira said laughing slightly.

"What if he does?" Sophie asked slowly thinking about the dark haired bully.

"If he _does _he will totally regret being a man," Stephanie said and they all laughed. Even amidst the laughter Deannie couldn't shake the irritation and anger pounding through her. She really needed to get revenge on Eve. Somehow.

They reached the reception and spotted the folder for new timetables and Dorm lists. They flicked through the S4 one and found each of their names printed on a label on the plastic wallets. They were reading them as they headed up to the S4 Common Room.

"Hey, it's all changed! The class lists and everything!" Mira said looking alarmed.

"Who's Padma Patil? She's in my dorm…" Paula said her voice tailing off as she scanned her dorm list.

"Dammit!" Deannie snarled suddenly, "They've put me in a dorm with Eve!"

"What?" Sophie asked, astounded, "No way!"

"Eve will be dead within the week," Paula said distractedly, "Hey Sophie, we're in the same register class. And so is Becky."

"That's great!" Sophie grinned.

"And we're with Carter and Stephen," Paula said still reading her lists.

"Not fair," Jenna moaned.

"You'll get over it," Sophie said smiling slightly.

Paula nodded. "Yeah…after all, you have John Little in your class!"

"But I don't like him!"

"You might get to know him a bit better."

Just then Anna reappeared among the gang. "Here's your timetable and stuff," said Mira handing over her folder.

"Thanks," Anna smiled, practically bouncing, as she pulled out her dorm list.

"What did Edward want?" Stephanie asked, her eyes alive with interest.

"He just wanted to say hi."

"Really?" said Stephanie raising her eyebrows. Anna sighed – her friends weren't going to give up that easily.

"He said he loved me," she said blushing happily.

"Wow…" Sophie breathed excitedly.

"Yeah," said Anna looking down at her class list, "Hang on? Who the hell is Vincent Crabbe?"


	3. It's Gonna Be Dynamic

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, they all had to go down to the assembly hall after breakfast. The previous night had been chaos between everyone trying to sort out their new dormitories. None of the new pupils who'd been listed on the dorm lists had turned up the previous day and that had been the main topic of conversation all evening. Now everyone was swarming into the hall dressed smartly in their white school shirts and dark green ties and blazers.

"How were things with Eve last night?" Stephanie asked Deannie as they went in to the assembly hall. They were all looking for the laminated paper sign with their class number on it to show them where to sit.

"She didn't turn up," Deannie said smiling slightly, "Marian and I think she was away in a cupboard with Vaisey."

"_That _was not an image I wanted at half past eight in the morning," said Paula wincing in disgust. Suddenly someone appeared and threw his arm around Paula."Oh, hi," she said turning to see Stephen grinning at her.

"Our class is over there," he said taking her hand, "Come sit with me."

"Okay," said Paula smiling and waving at the girls. Sophie and Becky followed them to the rest of their class and took their seats.

After ten minutes the head teacher Mr Plural appeared at the front of the hall clutching the microphone. He was wearing a tight suit and had his hair slicked back into a ponytail. He was followed by a shorter man clutching a lime green bowler hat and a tall lady with blond hair and a serious expression. The latter two waited by the door.

"Who's that man? The little one with the hat?" Gen asked Mira once they'd sat down.

Mira shrugged. "I dunno, never seen him before."

"Welcome back everyone!" Mr Plural said bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he always did. Nobody answered. Something about his happiness was depressing. Everyone was waiting for an explanation as to the unknown names on the registers.

"Well, it's the start of a new year for you and I. I can say now that it's gonna be dynamic! There's your exams to start with!"

"Hurrah," said Paula unenthusiastically. Sophie smiled. Over at the other side of the hall Jenna and Emma let out exasperated sighs at the thought of exams.

"Now, don't pretend you didn't know!" said Mr Plural still smiling. Everyone in the hall was wondering how he could keep smiling when it was evident that the majority of people in front of him were plotting his murder. He carried on, "Now, before I hand you over to your head of year, Mrs Leeman, I would like to make an announcement! Yes, yes, how exciting!" he said misinterpreting the silence that followed his words. Stephanie's head was now drooping on to Mira's shoulder.

"This year we have big news! And I mean, gigantic news! It's going to affect us all! There's going to be a group of kids coming to this school on a Muggle Appreciation Year!"

"What the hell is a Muggle Appreciation Year?" a dark haired boy, Jack Harkness, muttered to John Smith.

"These kids come from a school called Hogwarts where they study magic rather than the normal stuff we do here."

"Magic?" John Little said a little too loudly, "There's no such thing!"

Mr Plural smiled, "That's what I thought and then I met Cornelius Fudge! The Minister for Magic and he's here now to speak to you! What a _treat_! _What _a _treat_!" he finished walking away to the side of the hall. There was a mild scattering of applause from the pupils that weren't craning their necks to get a better look at the Minister for Magic. Everyone was alert now.

"Erm, hello!" said Cornelius Fudge awkwardly looking at the students staring attentively at him, "As your Head said, I'm Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic. I'm honoured to be standing here today and making this little… ahem… speech. So, Muggle Appreciation Year. Muggles, my friends, are non magical people such as yourselves. In the world there are such things as Witches and Wizards. We stay hidden so you most likely won't have heard of us but we are out there! And the kids from Hogwarts are coming here for the year to learn valuable skills like mathematics and languages to give them a more rounded education as well as their own subjects, which will be studied out of view of you. The children have been banned from doing magic in front of you as it may hurt or frighten some of you but there is the chance they will bend that rule. They are in the school already sorting out their things in the dormitories as we speak here."

Anna noticed that the large boy, Dudley, beside her was looking uncomfortable. Maybe it was because his school uniform was too small but she was sure there was something else.

"You all right?" she asked politely.

"Uh," he grunted in response. Anna sighed and looked back to the front of the hall where Mr Plural had taken up position again. The rest of the assembly passed with him explaining the usual stuff like rules and then introducing their head of year Mrs Leeman. Mrs Leeman was a stern sort of woman who made a huge contrast to Mr Plural's flamboyant personality.

As the pupils flooded out into the entrance area to make their way to their first class the talk on everyone's lips was the kids from Hogwarts. There was a rush to get to their period one classes to meet the new arrivals. Paula and Sophie headed up to the Geography classroom up on the second floor. When they got there they hesitated by the door. There were three boys waiting by the blackboard looking around nervously. They were wearing the Boarding School uniform but it was obvious they were from Hogwarts.

"Harry, it's weird! I mean, why do we even _have _to do Muggle Experience! To start with you live with a group of them! Surely that's enough!" said the red haired boy whom was obviously in the middle of a rant to the black haired boy with glasses beside him. The third boy just stared.

Just then the teacher, Mr Hector walked in ushering them inside. "Come on girls, don't just stand there! We have to get started!"

Within five minutes the whole class were waiting at the blackboard with their school bags slung over their backs. Most of them were staring at the three new boys.

"I have a seating plan," said Mr Hector briskly putting paid to any hope of anyone sitting with their friends.

"Right…I put a lot of thought into this over the holidays. I remembered who didn't work well last year, see?" he said pulling out a bit of paper and unfolding it, "And I have a system too; the first boy at the top of the list goes with the last girl on the list."

"You mean it's gonna be girl/boy seating?" Sophie muttered to Paula.

"Look's like it…"

"So, the first desk we have Terry Boot and Eve Winterson." The new boy that had been staring earlier on promptly walked over to sit beside Eve. "Then Emmett and Jessica. And behind them Jasper and Paula."

"Oh damn," Paula whispered looking slightly nervous. She walked forwards to sit beside Jasper behind Jessica and Emmett.

"And then Edward and Sarah-Jane. Nick and Astrid. James Lester and Donna Noble. And in the next row John Little and Helen. Harry and Sarah." This time the boy with black hair and glasses took his seat. "Will Scarlett and Sophie." And so the list went on.

The class past quickly enough occasionally punctuated by the odd misunderstanding from Ron Weasley, the red haired boy while they were revising last years work. "Terminal Mundane? What's that?"

"No, Ronald, Terminal M_or_aine!" the teacher patiently corrected. Jasper and Paula spent the lesson in silence. Neither made much attempt at conversation and that made Paula feel slightly awkward and she was glad to get out of the class when the bell rang. This was going to be one strange year.


	4. Ten Minutes Fifteen And A Date

**Author's Note: Chapter Four. In which Deannie gets revenge and Mira gets a date.**

* * *

Next morning every class was sitting in their register rooms listening to the teacher read the morning bulletin. Anna was sitting quietly at the back of her register room in a science lab. She was trying desperately to ignore the large boy beside her. He was sitting with his mouth open drooling slightly. There was a glazed expression in his eyes and he seemed to be dreaming. This, Anna learned when the teacher did the register, was Vincent Crabbe. Suddenly she couldn't put up with him snorting any longer.

"D'you want a tissue or something?" she demanded irritably.

"What…?" he mumbled, "No. Stupid Muggle…"

She sighed and went back to listening to the teacher. This boy was clearly another Dudley.

"And Mr Plural and the Hogwarts head teacher Professor Dumbledore have decided on an event to encourage pupils from both Hogwarts and our own to get to know each other a bit better. So they've proposed a Disco! It's going to be summer themed so summery shorts and t-shirts and such like would be fine!" said Mr Jupiter said happily waving his arms excitedly. There was uproar from the class. Some were excited others looked plain terrified. Anna groaned.

"Oh no…" she muttered. This was going to be difficult.

At break time nobody was speaking about anything but the pending Disco. The boys in particular seemed to be finding this hilarious. "I bet I can get a girl first time I ask," said Jack confidently.

"So could I!" Much said.

"Uh… Eve dumped you? Doesn't that tell you something?" Allan joked punching Much playfully.

"Hey! I dumped _her_!" Much said angrily.

"I'm taking Paula," Stephen said firmly.

"What if she says no?"

"She won't!" Stephen said knowledgably.

The girls were also having the same discussion a few tables away in the canteen. "I'm not going," Anna sighed.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked at once.

"I don't do discos…"

"You do now," Mira said firmly, "Ask Edward!"

"I dunno… I don't think that's his sort of thing, really."

"You should!" Jenna said smiling, "He's your boyfriend anyway, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You're coming," Mira said. Anna sighed; she wasn't going to get out of this one.

The bell went signalling the end of break time. Classes 4B and 4D had to go out to PE. Once everyone was changed they gathered in the games hall for their teacher to take the register.

"Now class, before I take the register I want to introduce you to Professor Snape. He's a teacher from Hogwarts and is going to be shadowing our PE class for three weeks. The second two weeks he will be taking the lesson," Mr Barelle explained gesturing to the greasy haired teacher standing sullenly in the corner. His sallow skin and cold eyes gave the students the impression that he wasn't a teacher to cross.

"He should _really _wash his hair," Stephanie muttered to Neville Longbottom, a forgetful boy whom she'd met in Biology. Neville grinned.

After the register was taken Mr Barelle ushered the group outside. "We're going to be running cross-country today!" he said cheerfully and seemed to be satisfied by the displeased groans of the students.

"That's not _too _bad," Mira said.

"I'm not running anywhere in these shoes!" Sarah squealed pointing to her flimsy silver pumps.

"Go and get changed properly you stupid girl!" Mr Barelle yelled furiously. There was silence as Sarah sped off to the girl's changing rooms to find a spare pair of shoes in the box of forgotten ones. The only problem was that there was barely a _pair _of shoes in the box. Sarah ended up with one blue tennis shoe and a red football boot and looking well and truly humiliated, much to the amusment of the rest of the class.

"Now, I want you to run up along the front of the school and cross the road when you reach the car park. After that turn left and run along the path heading to the play park. Go through the play park and turn right at the end and to get out the gate. Run down the pavement of the quiet road along there and back to the school. It's signposted along the way so there is no chance of you getting lost. Now, I'm timing you. When you get back I'll call out your time and you go and tell it to Professor Snape so it can be recorded. Go!"

The class were startled into motion. There were a few of the show offs who thought they could speed the whole way sprinting out to the front.

Gen had found a way to keep a regular pace while she was running. Stephanie smiled as she heard her friend muttering, "This. Really. Sucks. This. Really. Sucks. This. Really. Sucks."

Mira was running along quietly concentrating on her breathing. She knew the trick to running was to breathe and to pace yourself. A blond haired boy appeared by her side and smiled at her.

"Hi…" he gasped. His pale face was tinged with red and it was clear he wasn't a runner.

"Hi."

"I'm Draco."

"Mira." Couldn't he just leave her alone? She didn't like speaking to people when she was running.

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

Draco couldn't help but look at the girl beside him. She had dark brown hair bouncing up and down on her shoulders as she ran and he just wanted to touch it.

"Will…you…go…to the…Disco with me?" he said between trying to catch his breath. Oh damn, he thought. There was no chance she'd go with him.

"Yeah, sure," Mira said distractedly. Draco beamed.

"Great!"

Deannie was running along on her own when she spotted Eve not far ahead. Suddenly she had an idea. They were just crossing the park. Deannie had been there before and knew here was a muddy slope not far from the end. She smiled. Silently she sped up slightly to keep in time with her victim but staying a safe distance away.

Just as they reached the edge of the slope Deannie cut across Eve's path causing the blonde girl to stumble and lose balance. Just as Deannie had predicted, Eve slipped on the edge of the slope and before she could stop herself she was tumbling down it. At the bottom she landed in a large pool of mud. It covered her designer sports gear and splattered her in murky brown slime.

"Ah!" Eve wailed. Deannie didn't hang around. She ran off laughing slightly at her victory.

"I think… I'm going… to die…" Stephanie muttered darkly as she crossed the finish line.

"STEPHANIE? TWELVE MINUTES AND THIRTY TWO SECONDS!"

"Not bad," said Mira cheerfully.

"What…'bout you?"

"Ten minutes fifteen. And a date."

"What?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Draco Malfoy asked me out. You know that blond haired boy from Hogwarts?" Mira said smiling.

"Oh…"

Deannie crossed the finish line smiling. She knew she could have done better but the temptation to knock Eve down a slope was too much. Her time was thirteen minutes and fifty six seconds. Eve however, took five minutes or so to get out of the slope. When she crossed the finishing line last covered in mud her time was twenty minutes and sixteen seconds. At least something had been achieved during the lesson, Deannie thought as the rest of the class burst into gales of laughter when they saw Eve.


	5. You Play Really Well

**Author's Note: The new chapter! The next one will be really long. I have it written. It's the disco chapter. Woohoo I hear you say.**

* * *

The Disco was to be on Friday evening so on Thursday afternoon there was an air of excitement in the air. The school was euphoric. There was only one more class that afternoon and then the teachers had given the pupils permission to go down into the town. They were allowed to do that once a week.

"You going down town tonight?" Sophie asked Paula as they walked slowly to SE with the rest of 4C.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes. I think I might get a new dress. And maybe some new shoes," Sophie said grinning.

"And I saw this really nice skirt that I want to look at!"

"Hey, we could go with Becky too!"

"Yeah!" said Paula excitedly as they walked in to their Social Education classroom. Their morbidly depressing teacher was standing by the white board watching them as they took their seats. There was no particular seating arrangement for SE so they all just sat where they wanted.

Sophie, Becky and Paula all sat together at the back of the room to make plans for that afternoon. "Becky? You want to come shopping with Sophie and me today?" Paula asked.

"Sure! Should be fun! What about the others? What they doing?" Becky said as she opened her pencil case to find a pen.

"Oh, well, Deannie's going to try and ask Much out tonight so she said she'll stay in. He plays badminton after school and she thought she'd go and watch with Mira," Paula explained.

"And Stephanie, Emma, Anna, Jenna and Gen are going down later on. But Paula's got Concert Band at seven and she can't go then. So I'm going with her after school," Sophie said.

"I've got Band too!" Becky said, "Great, I'll come shopping with you and then Paula and I can go off to Band! I heard we're getting a new conductor this year."

"Oh, cool."

The period passed reasonably quickly with the teacher going on about all the important dates for the year and making sure everyone had them written down in their homework diaries. At the end of the class everyone was hurrying out of the door.

"Hey, Paula!" it was Stephen.

Paula turned around and waited by the door for her boyfriend. "Hi!" she smiled.

"Hi," Stephen said taking her hands in his, "I was just wondering, d'you want to the Disco with me?"

"Yeah!" Paula said excitedly.

He kissed her and grinned. "Guess I'll see you in the Common Room tonight then?"

"I'll be there," Paula said hurrying off with Sophie grinning.

"Let me guess. He asked you to the Disco?" Sophie said.

"Yup!" Paula said happily, "So, who're you going with?"

"I dunno yet," Sophie admitted and the whole way down from the school, the girls chatted about boys and potential dates.

* * *

The shops were quite busy after school. Sophie, Becky and Paula were wandering around New Look picking up various things and showing them to each other.

"That's nice!" said Becky picking up a beautiful lilac skirt.

"That would _really _suit you!" Paula said as Becky held up the skirt.

"You think?"

"Yeah!" Sophie said, "It would go nice with those sandals you've got back at the school!"

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Becky said, "I'm gonna go try it on!"

"Hey, look!" Paula said picking out a pale blue strapless dress. It was knee length and wasn't the sort of thing she'd usually wear being self-conscious.

"That's lovely!" Sophie said cheerfully. Then her attention was caught by a crimson dress hanging on the rail nearby, "Wow…"

"That… That's beautiful!" Becky said nodding enthusiastically at the dress that Sophie had now picked off the shelf.

"Becky you look lovely!" Paula said gesturing to the skirt that Becky was now wearing.

"Thanks!" the other girl said smiling.

"You gonna buy it?"

"Yes, I just need to find a top to go with it…"

* * *

Mira and Deannie were in the PE hall watching the boy's badminton team practice. There were a few girls milling around cheering on their boyfriends but the two girls just sat in the corner and tried to decide on the best way for Deannie to ask Much out to the Disco. Just then Much sat down on the bench beside them to get a drink of water. Mira elbowed her friend in the ribs. Deannie bit her lip nervously and shuffled over to Much.

"You play really well," she said.

"Thanks!" Much said blushing slightly.

Deannie grinned. "I… I was wondering…" she began, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Disco with me?"

Much's eyes widened in shock. His mouth fell open but he nodded enthusiastically.

"Um… Yeah! I'd love to! Wow… Brilliant!" Much babbled happily, his eyes lighting up with delight.

The boys seemed to have noticed something had happened. Robin grinned happily with his badminton racket over his shoulder as he watched his friend blushing and fumbling for words. Robin's team mate, Allan A Dale, paused and winked at Much while he bounced the shuttlecock on his racket casually. Then he smiled at Mira on the bench too. She grinned back at him and then turned back to her friend.

"Thanks," Deannie said happily, her eyes sparkling.

Much looked lost for words but he was rescued by their coach. "Much, you're on!"

Deannie shuffled back over to Mira feeling ecstatic. "He said yes!" she gushed sitting down and giving Mira a high-five. Maybe the Disco wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	6. I Want You To Mingle

"What if I mess up

"What if I mess up!" Much wailed to Will Scarlett whom he shared a dorm with.

"You won't!" Will said running gel through his hair and styling it until he was satisfied. Zacharius Smith and Blaise Zabini the two Hogwarts boys in the dorm were straightening their ties and sitting silently on the end of their beds.

"She'll think I'm such an idiot!" Much fretted dragging a comb through his hair.

"No she won't! She likes you!" John Little insisted to his friend.

"She _will_!"

"Trust me, she won't!" Will said getting slightly bored of Much's negativity. He sighed and took another look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a sky blue shirt with the top button open.

Just then Allan A Dale and Owen Harper appeared in the doorway from the neighbouring dorm. Owen was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt with a black shirt open over the top. Robin was wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi!" Owen said brightly.

"Hey Owen," said Will smiling nervously. He had to admit that Much's anxiety was running off on him. Tonight would be his first date with Emma Hunter. She'd asked him out in registration that morning.

The classes that day had dragged by. Everyone was excited and therefore impatient about the Disco, which meant time crawled onwards.

The girls' dorms were hardly better.

"I can't find my hair band!" Jenna moaned irritably.

"Under the pillow?" Sally Sparrow suggested.

"ARGH!" Jenna yelled as she threw her pillow down, "I CAN'T FIND IT!"

"I found it!" Jessica Standly called running over with Jenna's baby pink hair band.

"Thank you so much!" Jenna said hugging Jessica.

"Welcome."  
Stephanie was sitting in front of the mirror with her hair straighters. She was concentrating hard on what she was doing. She didn't have a date yet but she was going down to the Disco with the girls. There were a few people who hadn't got partners but that wasn't a reason not to go. On the whole, she was looking forward to the Disco, as was everyone else.

At seven o' clock everyone was heading down to the assembly hall where the Disco was to take place. Those with dates were craning their necks to find them. Much blundered over to Deannie with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi…you…you look stunning!" Much breathed taking her hand nervously almost as though he expected her to pull away from him.

"Thanks!" she smiled brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and walking with Much into the hall. Mira smiled encouragingly at her friend before finding Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

"You look good," he said grinning. Mira smiled taking in Draco's sharp expression and pointed nose.

"You too," she said not quite knowing what to say to him.

Mr Plural was standing on the stage beside the huge speaker system connected to a large television. Mr West the music teacher was to be "DJ" for the night.

"Now! Is everyone ready!" he called excitedly. For once the crowds were alive and more awake than ever.

"Yes!"

"I said is everyone READY!"

"YES!" the hall chorused.

"Right then! Let's get this party started! The drinks are over there and there are tables located outside the door there," he said pointing at the open door leading into the meeting room. The room had been transformed in to a small seating area with tables for various amounts of people. "And I want you to mingle! Get to know one another!"  
Then the music was started. _MIKA's _track _Grace Kelly _was pounding through the speaker system and it was almost too loud to hear anyone speak. The lyrics to the songs were appearing on the TV screen and there were lots of students singing along out of tune but nobody cared.

Paula had found Stephen and they were now dancing amongst the crowd. He'd stared admiringly at her new dress for a moment before actually saying hello to her and that was the only confidence boost she needed.

Sophie, Stephanie, Becky, Jenna and Gen were dancing in a big group and it was only three tracks in to the Disco when John Smith shuffled over to Gen and asked for her hand. Gen beamed and accepted at once.

"_I LOVE YOU! BUT I GOT TO STAY TRUE! MY MIND HAS GOT ME ON MY KNEES!" _rang out the lyrics of _Duffy – Mercy. _Sophie sighed.

"I don't like this song…I'm going to get a drink," she said quietly. Stephanie, Jenna and Becky decided to go with her.

It wasn't long before they were all clutching cans of coke and looking for a table. Just then a blond haired boy named Carter O'Hara appeared by Sophie's side.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said jumping up and grinning to the girls before disappearing into the crowd. Jenna scowled slightly at this but she was soon cheered up when Connor Temple stuttered his request to dance with her.

Becky and Stephanie were left sitting together at the table perfectly contented.

"Just _ask _her Harry!" Ron urged his best friend. Harry was looking nervously at the black haired girl sitting at the table with her friend whom he recognised as Stephanie Bellare from his form class.

"What if she says no?"

"You're _Harry Potter_!"

"Muggles don't know about me…"

"So! You've faced you-know-who! A girl should be no problem!" Ron said. Harry thought that Ron made it sound like he wanted a fight with the girl, not to ask her out.

"Okay!" Harry said taking a deep breath and heading towards the table. Ron walked away to sit beside Neville.

"Um…hi," Harry said to Becky, "I'm Harry."

"Becky," she said.

"You…want to dance?"

"Great!" she said happily blushing slightly. Stephanie sighed. She was on her own. She got up from the table and pushed her way over to Donna Noble whom was drinking Sprite.

As the evening progressed the teacher presence began to become less noticeable. Some of them were dancing too. Lee Jordan, a sixth year from Hogwarts, had announced that they were having their own party in the staff room. Somewhere along the way several people had managed to smuggle in alcohol and it was beginning to find its way in to people's drinks.

Anna and Edward were swaying in time with the music near the edge of the crowd. She was glad her friends had persuaded her to come and so was Edward from what she could tell.

"You know I love you right?" Anna said slowly as Edward put his arms around her holding her close.

"Yeah. I know you do," he said leaning forwards to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers and she felt as though electricity was pulsing through her body.

"HEY EVERYONE!" came Mr West's voice as the music was turned down interrupting their kiss. Anna sighed.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU ALL DANCING! ON YOUR FEET NOW! EVERYONE!"

Then the _Macarena _came on the speaker system. Laughter circulated the room as everyone began to dance. The people that didn't know the routine were either copying their friends or making up their own.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Paula told Stephen at about half past nine. He nodded and carried on dancing. She pushed past the crowds to the drinks counter and got a coke before going to sit with Gwen Cooper.

"You having fun?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah!" Paula said happily.

After about half an hour Paula decided to go and find Stephen again. She struggled through the crowds but didn't see him. She sighed and made her way out of the hall into the entranced hall where some smaller groups were hanging out. Maybe he was with the guys. Then she saw him. He wasn't with the guys.

Paula felt her eyes fill with tears and she tried to stop them flowing but she couldn't. She felt numb and she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. She bit back her sobs and walked slowly towards Stephen. He was in the furthest corner with his arms around another girl…Helen Louis whom shared her dorm.

Then she stopped walking. Paula decided she didn't want to speak to him. She turned around and walked back towards the assembly hall hoping to pretend that nothing had happened. But then _MIKA _came back on the speakers.

"_THIS IS THE WAY YOU LEFT ME. I'M NOT PRETENDING. NO HOPE, NO LOVE, NO GLORY. NO HAPPY ENDING."_

Then it was too much and she turned and ran out of the assembly hall with tears streaming down her face. Nobody seemed to notice her disappearing upstairs and if they did they didn't follow.

When she reached her dormitory she flopped down on her bed and cried. It was only when she heard footsteps coming up to the dorm at about midnight that she buried herself under the covers and pretended to be asleep. She didn't bother getting changed.

She didn't sleep. When she was confident that everyone else was in bed and asleep she crept out of the dorm towards the girl's bathrooms. She looked at herself in one of the mirrors. There was mascara smeared down her face and her eyes were smudged with makeup. Her hair had fallen out of place and she looked terrible. How could he have done that to her? Why? _Why_?


	7. She's Not Worth It

**This is it Stephen...**

Most of the pupils were waking up late on Saturday. There was evidence of the previous night's Disco strewn all over the floor. People had obviously taken crisps and drinks to the dorms as there were bottles and packets on the tables in the common room.

Stephen Hart had got bored of lying awake listening to Goyle snoring so he'd wandered down to the Common Room to read a magazine until the others were awake. He thought of last night's Disco with a smile playing at his lips. He'd had fun. Paula had been cheerful and they'd had a good time together. But then she'd gone to get a drink and Helen had sidled over to him and asked for a dance.

He'd always got on well with Helen and he'd thought she was quite pretty but when he'd seen her last night he'd decided she was beautiful. When she kissed him…that kiss was one of the most amazing things that had happened to him. He didn't have to tell Paula yet…in fact, he didn't have to tell her at all. He could simply let things drift apart with her. She didn't know about him and Helen last night and there was something about having that secret that excited him. He didn't really want to hurt Paula, but he decided they were wrong for each other.

Just then the Common Room door opened and Paula wandered in. She was wearing black jeans and a red hooded jumper now. She'd even done her hair and her make-up…Stephen decided she must have been up early.

"Hey," he said cheerfully to her. Paula froze in the doorway.

"Um…hi," she said trying to keep her voice from shaking. Stephen looked puzzled for a moment. She couldn't possibly know could she? If she had found them she would have come storming over and throttled him, right?

"You have fun last night?" he asked carefully. Paula looked at him trying to hold back the frustrated tears.

"Mmm," was all she said, "You enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant. You looked amazing. And you're a really good dancer and-."

"You weren't gonna tell me were you?" Paula snarled.

"What?" Stephen said, alarmed.

"You and Helen. You weren't going to tell me were you?" she said furiously. Stephen didn't say anything.

"I…I…"

"Why did you do it?" she said quietly.

"I…I…"

"You know, I don't really want to know," Paula decided suddenly not wanting to be in a room with Stephen anymore. Her situation wasn't made any easier when Helen appeared in the room. Helen's mouth twisted in to a cruel smile.

"Hello Stephen…Paula," she said quietly. Paula wanted nothing more than to hit her.

"Helen," said Stephen, clearly growing more flustered.

"Bet you feel really proud of yourself," Paula said icily surprised at how easy it was to talk to Helen like this, "Kissing Stephen last night. I bet you feel really clever being able to seduce a shallow minded bastard like him."  
Stephen flinched. Helen's smile grew.

"How d'you feel? Heart broken? Abandoned? Aw, shame," Helen patronised. Paula bit her lip in fury.

"Helen…she's not worth it!" Stephen said slowly trying to stop a fight breaking out. Paula turned to face him.

"What? What did you say?" she snapped. Stephen blushed crimson.

"I just meant…"

"I know what you meant," Paula said angrily, "You think you can snog that bitch and then expect me to forgive you? You actually think that?"

"I think…I don't think you saw right last night. Maybe you'd had a bit to drink; there was a lot of alcohol going around last night," said Helen in what could only be called an imitation of a teacher.

"I think you were delusional to think Stephen would even be after more than a one-night stand with you! Or was that the point? Huh? Did he pay you?" Paula spat in fury. Helen's eyes widened and she slapped Paula. The other girl retaliated by smacking her in the nose using a move she'd learnt during her first year. Helen squeaked in protest but within seconds there was a fully blown fight breaking out in the Common Room.

Stephen was edging away looking mildly terrified, if slightly proud that he had two girls fighting over him. Eventually he decided enough was enough and he dragged the fighting girls apart. Paula punched him. He stumbled backwards for a second before regaining co-ordination and pulling Helen away from Paula.

"Leave it. It's not worth it," he said. Helen grinned in a feral manor before stalking off with Stephen. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Paula before Helen led him up a flight of stairs to the girl's dorms. Once they were gone Paula let the tears fill her eyes and she ran out of the Common Room and down a random corridor not having any idea where she was really planning to go.

She found herself out in the school grounds. She only came to her senses when she realised it was raining. She swore loudly and then sat on the dry wall under the sheltered canopy of the weeping willow by the gate. She wanted to be left alone and what better place than in the rain?


	8. Stephen Came Off Worst

**Woohoo for Jack. And Deannie, I hope you enjoy this. This incident happened over on the RRA. This is the story - Jack, Ianto and I were bored one night and Ianto announced he had new aftershave so we all trooped off the bathroom to investigate. Then we found Eve's hair dye and switched it with another one...the result? Read on and find out. **

Jack wandered down into he Common Room yawning slightly. He was wearing black tracksuit trousers and a hoodie and his hair was tousled and out of place. He flopped down on the sofa and picked up a discarded magazine from the floor. Within ten seconds it was discarded again.

After ten minutes he decided to go for a walk. He dragged a comb through his hair and flung open the door to the Common Room. The corridor was practically deserted. He wandered around in the general direction of the canteen intending to grab some breakfast.

There were a few others in the canteen that he recognised. Vaisey Deimos was at a table with Guy Black. Jack noted with a grin that Vaisey looked like he had a hangover. Guy just looked morbid as per usual – even with his newly turned blond hair.

Jack grabbed some toast from the serving area against the wall and decided to go outside. The rain had stopped so there might be people around because he really didn't want to sit with Vaisey and Guy.

* * *

Meanwhile all the girls in dorm 6G were awake. Hermione Granger, Deannie Fielder, Eve Winterson, Alice Cullen, Susan Bones and Marian Fitzwalter were all chatting about the previous night.

"Did you hear that Vaisey actually asked Martha Jones to dance?" Marian said laughing slightly.

"She said no I'm assuming?" Alice said smiling.

"Of course she did! And then Vaisey started protesting and she _hit _him!" Marian carried on.

"I quite like Vaisey…" Eve said quietly after a pause picking up a mirror and looking into it. She sighed, "Urgh, my hair's losing its colour…I'm gonna have to dye it again."

"You mean blonde's not your natural colour?" Susan asked curiously.

"Yeah, but not this blonde. My hair's naturally straw coloured but I thought this colour suited me better…it's called "Sun-kissed Glow"."

Deannie got up quietly and grabbed her change of clothes and headed to the bathroom with a plan formulating in her mind.

"Don't be _too _long Fielder, I need in there!" Eve snapped. Deannie grinned and locked the door behind her. Quickly she got changed and then opened the cupboards under the sinks. Each girl in the dorm had their own cupboard and as there were only six of them it didn't take long to find Eve's one. She rummaged for a minute before finding the "Sun-kissed Glow" hair dye.

She then opened her own cupboard and found the bottle of blue hair dye she'd had for Halloween last year. Silently she emptied the "Sun-kissed Glow" into the toilet and refilled the bottle with "Shockingly-Electrified Blue" dye. She couldn't wait to see how this turned out…

* * *

Paula was sitting quietly on the wall wondering what she'd done to deserve this. She really had loved Stephen and she'd felt so happy the day he's asked her out and she'd loved every minute in his company. Why had he kissed Helen? Wasn't she good enough for him? Was there something she'd done wrong? She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper and took a deep breath. She had to try and remain calm. Just then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Paula?"

She turned around, startled. It was Jack Harkness. She recognised him from French, ICT and Biology. Suddenly she regretted wearing make-up that day. She probably looked like a panda. Jack didn't seem to notice. He settled himself on the wall beside her and offered her a slice of toast.

"No thanks," she said quietly. Jack looked at her for a moment.

"What's that?" he said curiously reaching out and touching her cheek. She flinched away from him and only then did she notice the sharp pain there.

"I…I…um…" she stuttered not wanting to admit she'd been fighting. She ran her hand over the spot on her cheek and noticed the small amount of blood there. She cursed silently. Maybe fighting would be harder to cover up than she'd first thought.

"You alright?" Jack asked then. Paula felt her eyes well up again and then she was crying again.

"It's…Stephen. He…hekissedHelenLouislastnight," she babbled eventually. Jack looked puzzled for a moment before figuring out what she'd said.

"What?" he said obviously stunned.

"Yeah…he kissed her…and he wasn't gonna tell me," she said wiping her eyes.

"But you found out?"

"I saw."

"Oh."

Paula laughed slightly at his response. Why was she even telling Jack? What was it to him?

"I should go…" she said slowly. Jack shook his head and grabbed her hand forcing her to sit down on the wall again.

"No, wait a minute. Stephen kissed Helen? But wasn't Helen going out with Nick Cutter?" Jack said. Paula nodded suddenly remembering that detail.

"Yeah…she was."

"Well then, I think Nick has the right to know," said Jack with a vaguely excited grin. Paula giggled.

"Helen's in my dorm…" Paula said miserably, "It's gonna be a nightmare, especially after…after…"

"You had a fight?" Jack guessed pointing to the cut on her cheek. Paula nodded. It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Who came out worst?"

"Stephen did," Paula said smiling. Something about the other boy put her at ease. He was easy to talk to and he actually seemed to care.

"So, let me get this straight, you had a fight with Helen but Stephen came off worst?" Jack said incredulously. They both laughed.

* * *

Deannie sat in the Common Room waiting. The room had been cleaned up in the last half an hour. She was sitting chatting to Mira, Anna and Stephanie about the Disco.

"How was the date with Much?" Anna asked grinning.

"Wow…it was…awesome," Deannie said with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Really? I heard he couldn't dance to save his life…?" Stephanie said. Deannie blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

"What about Draco?" Deannie asked Mira to change the subject.

"He was…interesting," Mira said, "To be honest, he wasn't really the romantic type. He was a bit…self-centred if you know what I mean. He kept going on about how rich his dad was and I was like, "Do I really care?" but other than that it was good."

Just then Sophie came bounding down the stairs.

"Hiya everyone," she said standing behind Deannie's chair, "Anyone seen Paula? I can't find her anywhere. Helen appeared in the dorm and asked how she was but the look on her face was sort of worrying."

"She's probably in the canteen or something. Maybe she's hanging out with Stephen," said Anna shrugging. Sophie nodded and sat down with the girls. Just then there was a frantic scream from the bathrooms for dorm 6G. Much to everyone's surprise Deannie laughed and bounced upstairs. The other's followed her looking curious.

Eve was standing in front of the mirrors looking horrified. She looked on the verge of tears but nobody noticed that because they were all staring at her hair. It was "Shockingly-Electrified Blue"…


	9. How D'you Use A Fellyphone

**

* * *

**

In this chapter Lady Clark gets what she wants...haha Stephen.

"_YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS DEANNIE FEILDER!_" Deannie laughed mimicking Eve's high pitched wailing to the rest of the girls there. Sophie laughed hysterically and did a quick re-enactment of Eve dancing around clutching her still wet but incredible blue hair. Just then the door opened and Paula appeared with Jack Harkness.

"Hey Paula," said Sophie bounding over, "You'll never guess what Deannie did! She – wow...Paula? What happened to your cheek?"

Stephanie wandered over too.

"Who did that? Did he do it?" she demanded looking accusingly at Jack.

"What? No!" Paula said, slightly startled.

"Oh…then who did?" Deannie asked.

"Um…Helen Louis."

"She did it? Why?" Stephanie said urgently. Within ten minutes the whole story of the previous night's Disco had been explained and a shocked silence fell on the girls.

"I'm going to kill the bastard," Stephanie said determinedly looking around for Stephen.

"Not if I kill him first," Paula said smiling slightly.

"I'm seriously gonna kick him in the-," Stephanie began.

"I'll…um…leave you to it girls," said Jack grinning at them nervously before hurrying off to speak to Ianto Jones.

"Hey, Jack!" Paula called after him.

"Huh?" he said turning around.

"Thanks for…you know," she said smiling shyly but gratefully at him. He nodded.

"Anytime," and with that he was gone.

Just then Stephen Hart entered the Common Room after getting breakfast.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Stephanie yelled at him. Stephen looked affronted but didn't say anything. He didn't say anything until she kicked him in the groin. There was a quick gasped chorus of "Ow!" from the fourth years in the Common Room. Stephen was doubled over trying to regain his breath. The girls didn't hang around. They decided to go down to find some breakfast.

"Nice kick…" said Mira grinning and they all laughed.

Within a day the news of the Paula Spensor and Stephen Hart split had spread throughout the fourth year. Paula spent most of the weekend outside in the grounds to avoid staring eyes.

Even the boys seemed to think what Stephen had done was disgusting. Paula had even heard him saying to Jack "wasn't it really ultra cool that he had two girls at once". Jack had told him he was disgusting and walked away from him. Stephen Hart's name was in the mud now.

Paula missed his company sometimes but every time she remembered what he'd done she suddenly didn't want him there anymore. She was still left wondering what she'd done to deserve what he'd done but her friends didn't let her dwell on that question though.

In the dorms she just ignored Helen's existence. She just spoke to Martha Jones and Rose Tyler, Isabella Swan and Padma Patil. Isabella and Padma still spoke to Helen but Martha and Rose didn't. Isabella and Padma just didn't want to take sides but Paula and Martha had been friends since primary school.

By Monday Paula was feeling considerably better about the whole situation. She no longer missed Stephen but she still hated him for what he'd done to her.

Eve's problem hadn't eased any though. Her hair was still stubbornly blue and there was nothing she could do about it. In her first class on Monday morning she tried to hide from all the staring pupils and blend in to the background, which was not something she was well practised at. She was usually loud and made herself known to everyone in the room and the change was noticed at once by her classmates.

"Hey Eve? Bad hair day?" Guy called over to her. Eve had scowled and told him his new look wasn't any better but the class were all laughing at her then.

During period two the Geography class found out their task for the day.

"Today we'll be embarking on an orienteering course through the town to refresh your map reading skills!" Mr Hector exclaimed happily. The majority of the class cheered. Others sighed because they were expecting to be in for a skive that period. "I'm going to put you in groups of four and then we will go outside. I expect you back at the school in fifty-five minutes. I'm sure you all have mobile phones so I want you all to save this number on the board in case of emergencies or incase you're late. And if you are late, it's your break you're using so you won't be late for your period three class."

"Unless we're _really _late…" Ron Weasley said smiling slightly.

"In which case you will use the telephone and call me," said Mr Hector. Ron looked confused.

"How do…how do we use a…a fellyphone?" Ron asked. The class laughed and Mr Hector rolled his eyes.

"Someone will show you. Now, teams."

Five minutes the teams were chosen and maps were handed out. They had to find numbers on their way around and answer a geography question at each marker. They had a blank sheet of paper to take with them for their answers. Paula, Sophie, Will Scarlett and Ron were all in a group and they had just left the school building. They were standing in the grounds looking at the map.

"So how d'you use a fellyphone?" Ron asked again.

"Hopefully we won't need to," Sophie said smiling.

"The maps upside down," Paula said taking the map from Ron and turning it the right way around.

"Oh…"

* * *

Meanwhile the Modern Studies classes were being told what their project for the next four weeks was going to be.

"We're going to be hosting an artificial election campaign! Our class will be working with the other S4 Modern Studies class, next door on this project. There will be thirty-seven pupils, which means four teams of six and one of seven. Mr Jean from the other class have decided on teams. There's a list in front of each of you. Please get in to those groups."  
Just then the other class piled into the room and after a few minutes of chaos everyone was in their groups. Becky was with Hermione Granger, Robin Hood. Mike Newton, Lucy Peters, Toshiko Sato and Zacharius Smith.

They spent that lesson deciding on the names for their party and trying to work out who was doing what job. Becky's group had nominated Robin as their party leader and named their party "_The Merry Men" _which as Hermione pointed out was slightly sexist judging by the fact that two thirds of the group were female.

* * *

"How d'you know if a river is in its upper stages...?" Sophie read off of the sixth marker card on the tree outside New Look.

"Um…" Paula said struggling to remember, "It was something to do with narrow valleys and steep valley walls. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah…something like that. And there were lots of waterfalls and things right?" Sophie agreed. Ron just stared at them. Will was busy looking at the map trying to figure out where to go next.

Helen Louis, Eve Winterson, Sarah Jackson and John Little weren't doing quite so well. They hadn't even found the first marker yet and they were constantly arguing about where to turn next.

"That road there! That's where we want to turn!" John insisted.

"No it's not! We need to go that way!" Helen snarled urgently.

"No, we have to go back the way we came!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sarah snapped finally. A little old lady stopped in her tracks and stared at them.

"That's disgusting language for a young lady to use!" she said, her eyes popping in horror.

"What's it to you?" Sarah sneered raising her eyebrows.

"I'll report you madam. What's your name?"

"Victoria," Sarah said coolly.

"Victoria what?" the lady demanded.

"Beckham," said Sarah.

"Good, I'll be telling your teachers," the lady said turning to walk away, "Hang on!" she said figuring out what Sarah had said but by that time the group had run off.

* * *

By break time everyone was flocking in to the canteen and catching up on the latest gossip.

"Crabbe, Goyle _and _Dudley are all in a team for the election!" Becky said giggling.

"Yeah and they actually called their team _"Marshmallows Incorporated"_" Martha added incredulously.

"Seriously? What a bunch of idiots!" Stephanie said laughing slightly, "Well, we started learning about "History Of Medicine" today."

Just then Paula and Sophie arrived laughing.

"We were out orienteering!" Paula said smiling.

"It was awesome! We actually got back first!"

"What before the Cullens?" Jenna said, amazed.

"Yeah," Sophie said, "They were all split up…but we actually won!"

"Well done!" Mira said happily.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly with nothing more exciting than "Of Mice And Men" in their English classes. At least not until they heard about the new student coming to the school the next day…


	10. Girls Are Chickens

**Sorry I took so long to update.**

* * *

There was excitement in the school next morning. The news of the new kids arriving had spread like wild fire and now everybody knew. There was an air of expectation hovering around all the S4 classrooms.

Class 4D were sitting in Science Lab Fourteen during registration waiting for their teacher to arrive and read them the bulletin. When Mr Roswell eventually arrived he was leading a tall girl with beautiful blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Ron Weasley let out a low whistle.

"Morning class," Mr Roswell said taking his seat behind the desk, "This is Chloe Hollywood. Say hello Chloe." Chloe sighed. Mr Roswell was going to be one of those embarrassing teachers.

"Um…hi. I'm Chloe," she said sheepishly. Mr Roswell beamed.  
"Say hello to Chloe class!"

"Hello Chloe!" the class chanted, looking bored at this game.  
"Good. Now, Chloe, there's a seat next to Deannie Fielder. There," he said pointing to where Deannie was sitting doodling on the back of her French jotter. She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at Chloe as she sat down beside her.

"Hey Chloe, I'm Deannie!" she said grinning.

"Hi," Chloe said smiling back.

"I'll show you around for the day if you want?" Deannie offered, determined not to let Eve get the new girl in her gang.

"Sure! Thanks!" Chloe said looking relieved.

When the bell signalling the start of period one rang the class all stood up and flooded from the classroom. Deannie led Chloe to her first class, Modern Studies. Deannie had History but she was happy enough to make sure Chloe knew where she was going.

The Modern Studies class were continuing with their Election Campaign and Chloe was assigned to the party named "Torchwood" and their leader Owen Harper. Owen grinned as Chloe took her seat.

"Owen Harper," he said shaking her hand cheerily. Chloe laughed. Soon the group had set to work figuring out their policies for the Party. They had to have at least five written out and they needed to start on making posters. By the end of the lesson the "Torchwood" party had decided on their policies.

Put more leisure activities for youths

Improve the Health Service.

Clean the streets.

Improve Environmental Issues.

Pay more attention to poverty in the country.

Harold Saxon's party "Saxon!" had spent more time making posters with the words "VOTE SAXON!" splashed over the front. "Marshmallows Incorporated" had come up with nothing to date.

That afternoon all the S4 pupils were sitting in their English classes. They took English according to their ability level. Stephanie and Paula really weren't paying any attention what so ever to the tape reading out "Of Mice And Men".

"Damn I hate this book…" Paula muttered darkly.

"Yup," Stephanie said smiling slightly. They then began playing hangman in the notes section of Paula's homework diary. Rhys Williams had actually fallen asleep.

"NOW CLASS!" the English teacher yelled loudly realising nobody was listening. They were then given homework; much to the groups disgust.

In the evening everyone was hanging out in the Common Room and doing their homework.

"Girls are such chickens…" Allan A Dale muttered with a smirk on his face.

"You want to repeat that?" Mira said looking dangerous.

"Yeah. I bet none of you would dare leave the school at night? Would you?" Allan challenged. There was silence for a moment.

"You bet we would!" Deannie said. None of them wanted to be outsmarted by Allan.

"Do it then," Allan said with a challenging glint in his eyes…


	11. We Should Have Brought A Torch

**Once again I am sorry for update time.**

* * *

For a moment there was silence before Stephanie finally spoke.

"We actually gonna do it?" she hissed to the others just loud enough for the girls alone to hear.

"It's dangerous…" Paula muttered scuffing her foot on the ground anxiously. Gwen grinned and nudged her.

"Hey it will be fun! An adventure!" she said happily. Paula didn't look convinced.

"I reckon we should go for it!" Mira said firmly. Deannie nodded in agreement.

"Guess so…"

"But what about…" Paula started, "Have you heard the stories?"

"What stories?"

"The ones about…vampires and werewolves and stuff?"

"Sure I've heard them, but you're not scared are you?" Anna asked curiously. Paula blinked.

"Um…"

"You are, aren't you?" Anna said smirking. Paula shook her head quickly.

"Just 'cause you love the vampire…" she muttered under her breath. Anna glared at her.

"We're going," Mira said firmly. A huge grin spread across Allan's face and he clapped his hands together.

"Good!" he exclaimed standing up.

"How d'you intend we get outside the school?" Deannie asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

"You know the janitor's office?" Robin said joining in on the conversation now. The girls nodded, "Well, he has the keys on the wall there and he never _ever _locks his office."

"So we're gonna steal the keys?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Only if you're brave enough…" Allan challenged.

"Of course we're brave enough!" Mira snapped walking towards the door. The rest of the girls followed. Deannie hesitated.

"Hey, Chloe? You coming?" she asked. Chloe considered for a moment; she'd only been in the school a day and if she got caught…

"Yeah," she said eventually.

The corridors were dark and empty at night. Sometimes they could hear the occasional teacher walking along a different corridor and the gang would freeze for a moment and hold their breath.

"We really should stop listening to Allan…" Paula muttered. Mira raised her eyebrows.

"You don't trust him?" she asked. Paula shrugged.

"Dunno…" she said biting her lip nervously. They finally found the janitor's office. As usual the door was open and Deannie reached out and pushed the handle. It swung open gently. They all tensed, waiting for someone to shout at them. Mira and Stephanie crept inside and looked around. At once they spotted the key hanging from a hook on the wall.

Then they were out of the office and hurrying down the corridor towards the school entrance door. Stephanie slipped the key labelled "MAIN DOOR" into the lock and it clicked open. They all hesitated before creeping out into the darkness. Sophie checked her watch before going outside. It was eleven o' clock.

They shut the door behind them and slowly made their way down the path of the grounds looking around nervously.

"We should have brought a torch…" Paula muttered darkly.


	12. I Can't Believe They Did That

**Here we go. Part of this chapter is talking from experience.**

* * *

It was dark outside. There were very few lights shining from the dorms now. The girls stayed close together as they walked down the path towards the boundary of the school grounds. There was no gate, there was just a signpost saying, "Welcome to Saint Roberta's Academy". Stephanie was still holding in the keys to the door.

"Where we actually going to go?" Sophie asked slowly. There was a silence. They hadn't actually thought of that.

"Um…the chipper?" Stephanie suggested, "You know, buy something to convince Allan we actually did it?"

"Or Asda…there'd be more chance of that being open at this time," Mira said.

"Yeah, and there's less chance of people recognising us as Saint Roberta's kids…" Paula said.

"Yeah, I guess. Asda? Who says we buy chocolate?" Gwen said smiling. There was a general muttering of agreement before the group moved on. After a while they passed the signpost and were walking along the dark pavements. They were glad of the orange glow of the streetlights in the darkness.

Ten minutes later they were well on their way to Asda supermarket. They were all watching around slightly apprehensively.

_"Here we are so what you gonna do? Do I gotta spell it out for you? I can see that you got all the plans for tonight, but I don't really care!"_

"ARGH!" the whole group as _4Ever _by _The Veronicas _sounded from Anna's mobile phone. They all started running in no particular direction. Paula tripped and nearly fell off the pavement, grabbing Mira's arm quickly. After a few moments of chaos they suddenly realised nobody or nothing was chasing them down the streets so they all paused.

"ANNA!" Stephanie snapped, trembling slightly. Anna muttered an apology and pulled out her phone.

"New message…" she said quietly, "Oh…that's bloody ridiculous!"

"What…?"

"Tesco, "We would like to inform you that calls to your favourite numbers are half price,"" Anna said in disgust. A few of the girls laughed. Paula, who'd never exactly been keen on the idea, seemed to be having some sort of silent fit.

"You alright?" Deannie asked her, looking worried. Paula nodded quickly, still trembling.

"Lets go…" Stephanie said and the group carried on towards the supermarket.

* * *

"I can't believe they did that," Jack said smirking.

"I can," Allan said, "They're girls! What d'you expect! They're always taking any opportunity to try and outsmart boys! Like that'll happen though…" he added smugly.

"Oooo…don't let them hear you said that Allan, mate, or you'll be for it then!" Robin laughed.

"What if they get hurt…?" Ianto asked quietly. Silence.

"They won't," Allan said quickly but there was a dash of fear in his voice.

"They might," Will Scarlett said nervously.

"They know how to look after themselves! I mean, you only have to look at Stephen to see that!" Jack said. Suddenly Allan smiled.

"I have a plan..."


	13. Pay Back

**Lolz. Thanks for reviews. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Paula**

* * *

Chloe came out of Asda clutching a carrier bag of chocolate bars. She smiled as the other girls clapped and cheered to signify her return.

"Brilliant!" Stephanie said happily, "Midnight feast time I reckon!"

"Totally!" Paula said smiling.

"I suppose we better be getting back now though…" Sophie said slowly.

"Guess so," Mira said and the girls started heading down the streets. It was still pitch dark except the lights of the occasional car and streetlights. There were no other sounds except the sound of their feet on the pavement. They were all treading carefully; mostly out of paranoia.

Suddenly somebody grabbed Mira's shoulder and she screamed. The rest of the girls screamed. Paula stumbled as someone covered her mouth with their hand.

"LET GO OF THEM!" Stephanie shouted trying to think of something to do.

"NO!" a boy's voice called out. Paula froze suddenly. She stamped on the foot of her captor and he swore slightly and let go of her.

"JACK!" she snapped, irritated and trembling. And as she'd guessed, Jack Harkness was standing grinning at her in the gloom. She didn't quite know how to react. Jack laughed at the horrified look on her face and grinned as she tried to regain control.

"Hiya," Jack said smirking.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Deannie snarled running forwards with her fist drawn back.

Mira, meanwhile, had just pushed Allan A Dale off of her.

"What the hell was that about?" she demanded at once. Allan just smiled and high-fived Robin. Robin was in hysterics. Ianto Jones was watching with Much in the shadows. Much had his mobile out and had recorded the whole situation.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!" Deannie yelled.

"No…we wouldn't have gone that far!" Jack said, "Come on, be rational!"

"Oh, I think I'm being perfectly rational!" Deannie said, irritated.

"We only came to scare you!" Robin said smirking, "And I think we succeeded in that!"

"We weren't scared!" Sophie said, trying to stick up for the gang.

"You were!" Much chipped in holding up his mobile phone.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to school," Paula said, still shaking slightly. She'd never exactly been keen on the idea of going out at midnight and now she had pretty much decided it was a good-once-but-never-again experience.

It only took fifteen minutes to get back to the school. They crept silently to the main entrance. The door was closed but still unlocked and it was easy for them to slip back inside.

"Stephanie, you go back to the janitor's office…put the key back," Allan said smugly.

"Oh, I don't think so, Allan!" she snarled stuffing the keys into Allan's hand, "You're taking them back. Then if you get in trouble it'll be you who gets the blame."

"Pay back for that little stunt," Anna said smiling.

"Dammit," Allan muttered and headed off down the corridor, tracing the girls footsteps from earlier.

As he walked he privately glowed at the success of his plan to scare the girls. He'd decided that they deserved to be taught a lesson for being…better than him at a lot of things. As he pushed open the door he smiled to himself…until he heard the voice.

"ALLAN A DALE!"

He froze and cursed under his breath. It _would _be Mr Farthing, the strictest teacher in the school, whom would catch him. He scowled. Life wasn't fair.


	14. Only Once A Month

**Many thanks to L.C for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And L.C, I hope you like the bit I added at the end for you! **

**Paula**

* * *

It had happened. The most dreaded thing that can happen in the school had happened. Stephanie Bellare was on her period. The girls were sitting around a table in the canteen eating breakfast on that fateful morning.

"Cheer up, Paula, it's once a month!" Mira said gulping down a cup of coffee. Paula looked at her friend nervously.

"But it's hell, I know we all have our moods but when she has them…" Paula shuddered remembering last June when Stephanie's dorm had literally blown up.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that _someone _added the wrong chemical to our chemistry Experiment!" Stephanie mumbled darkly glaring at everyone over her peanut butter and strawberry jam toasted sandwich.

The boys edged away giving Stephanie fearful glances. Stephen was incredibly pale but no one could blame him; Stephanie and Stephen have been archrivals since they first met…at the age of five and that had only been worsened with the split between he and Paula. Allan was looking particularly sullen. He'd been given detention the previous night after being caught but he had to admit he was slightly relieved to be escaping Stephanie after school that day to go to clean the boys toilets.

Class started and Stephanie was glaring and snapping at everyone while sneaking chocolate under the desk.

"Hem, hem Miss Bellare could you tell us the importance of Curley's wife in of Mice and Men?" the teacher, Mr Williams, asked.

Stephanie swallowed and glared at the teacher before answering, "Curley's wife resembled lost dreams as she lost all her dreams of becoming an actress. She was also the catalyst of Lennie's demise."

The teacher glared at Stephanie, it was common knowledge that the teacher hated anyone who was part of the close group of fourth year pupils and she always tried to get them into trouble; the problem was they group were such angels and there was no real problem to pick up on.

"Correct, Miss Bellare, though sometimes I wonder how you can be so precise," the teacher said, grudgingly acknowledging her right answer.

"I read," came the flat answer. Paula grinned beside her friend knowing full well what was coming.

"Really? I thought it was normal for youth today to be interested in only computer games," Mr Williams sneered.

"Yeah but normal is _so_ overrated" Stephanie said, "Now can I go back to my book, Mice and Men is really interesting." Paula giggled madly and Mr Williams glared at her.

"Now, Miss Spensor, I suppose you could tell us more about George and Lennie's relationship?" he asked. Paula smirked.

"Um…well, Lennie treats George a lot like an older brother, like, you know, they have their arguments but George always accepts Lennie's apologies. Lennie really does respect George and in the end, when Lennie gets killed, it is, in a way, for his own protection as Curley would hurt him more. So, they really do care about one another," she finished smugly grinning at Stephanie, whom smiled back.

The teacher stormed off, Paula tried to muffle her giggles, and maybe this time round Stephanie's period will leave her with her eyebrows.

"And I might warn you about the practise papers we'll be doing in class next week to set out your targets for the year," Mr Williams snapped at them as they left.

* * *

"She looks normal," Jack commented watching Stephanie eat lunch in the Common Room, "Maybe it won't be as bad as last time."

"The summer has done something to your brain" Gwen said, "she isn't that bad when she's on her –,"

"DON'T SAY THE WORD" Ianto, Jack and Owen shouted. Paula, typically, burst out laughing. Gwen rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Toshiko and Martha.

Then Stephen came jumping in wearing a bunny suit…with no eyebrows…

"YOU COW!" he shouted furiously at Stephanie.

"I didn't do anything!" Stephanie said grinning innocently.

"NO BUT YOUR NEW BEST MATES FRED AND GEORGE DID!" Stephen ranted, "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MOODY BOOKWORM WHO HAS NO FRIENDS! YOU MAY BE TOP IN YOUR CLASS AND YOU MAY HAVE YOUR GANG BUT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FREAKISH FREAK WHO'S FATHER ABANDONED YOU!"

Stephanie stood up she walked up to Stephen and slapped him; she then kicked him in the balls before running off in tears.

"It only happens once a month but it's hell," Mira said, "Boys get it easy."

"Somehow I don't think that had anything to do with her period…" Anna said sadly.

"I'll go after her," Paula said jumping up and dashed up to her friend's dorm. When she got there she paused in the doorway. She swore she could hear laughter.

"Stephanie?" she asked slowly before pushing open the door. The Weasley twins, two years older than them and from Hogwarts, were sitting on the edge of Stephanie's bed clearly in the middle of some ramble about what they did to Stephen. Stephanie was laughing happily at them and wiping her tears away so Paula decided it would be best to leave them to it. At least she would be able to ask her friend about the twins tomorrow…


	15. Except The Revision Bit

**Woop for practise exams! Enjoy this!**

* * *

It was the day the practise exams started for the fourth years. They were only small exams to give the teachers something to speak about at the forthcoming Parent's Night and to set out targets for the pupils.

It was Monday morning and the pupils were eating breakfast in the canteen. Many people had their heads in revision notes. Jenna was fretting over her Business Management notes but Paula was sitting quietly chewing absently on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Stop worrying, Jenna," Paula said firmly.

"But I'm gonna fail!" Jenna said, looking fearful.

"You won't. You'll do fine!" Paula urged. It was just her way of trying to fend of panic. She did it all the time; it meant she didn't have to concentrate on keeping herself out of the negative.

"How many exams have you got today?" Mira asked Paula. A flicker of panic crossed Paula's face for a second.

"Two…" she mumbled, "ICT and History. We've all got two exams every day until Thursday when we just have Maths and on Friday, English."

"It's kinda crap that we don't get much time to revise. I mean, our first test is Period One and then we get, like three periods to revise for the next one!" Mira said.

"Yeah, but they are only practise papers! It's just to give the teachers something to speak about at Parent's Night," Paula said absently stirring a spoon around in her cornflakes.

"Yeah but still," Deannie said, "Needless stress…"

"Tell me about it!" Gwen laughed.

"Well, we best be going then!" Stephanie said reluctantly getting to her feet. The group nodded and did likewise. They all split up and went their different ways after that. Anna was chatting to Robin outside their HE class. He seemed perfectly relaxed about the whole situation.

"You're not worried?" she asked him.

"Nah, why should I be?" he said casually, "I don't need qualifications to make the best of my life!" Anna rolled her eyes in disbelief; didn't he care at all? It wasn't her problem but she thought he was wasting his education.

* * *

"Oh…my…God," Ron Weasley muttered to himself when he saw the ICT exam. How was he meant to know the answer to these questions when he didn't know the first thing about computers? He was _so _going to fail this ridiculous exam. He risked a glance towards Tallulah Aberton and she seemed to be doing fine. He swore under his breath before skipping several questions to try and find one he could answer.

* * *

The end of period one came as a relief for the pupils. They all closed their papers and flooded out of the classrooms to find their friends. The majority of S4 pupils were heading to the S4 Common Room or the library to study for the next exam that day.

"I think I screwed up question nine," Paula said dejectedly to Mira. The other girl nodded.

"Yeah, that was a hard question," she agreed, "But fourteen was a killer!"

"God I know!"

They reached the S4 Common Room and sat down around the tables by the window. The Common Room was a very big room so there was space for the majority of the year.

"Hey guys!" Deannie said pointing at a notice at the far end of the room, "Look!"

The group crowded around to see what Deannie was pointing at. It was the Music Notice Board. There were various notes pinned up on it.

"Hey look, it's the Practical Music Exam times!" Paula said, the colour draining from her face. Even though it was a practise she still wasn't looking forward to her Practical.

"Oh yeah!" Jenna said sarcastically, "That'll be great fun!"

"I have two instruments though…I took Music with Performing…" Paula muttered.

"Me too," Deannie said, "Flute and piano."

"Clarinet and violin," Paula said.

"Good luck to you two!" Stephanie said smiling.

"But there's the registration forms for all this years clubs!" Mira said happily.

"Great! That means we can make the Concert Band players official!" Paula said pulling out some of the sheets of registration forms and handing them to her friends.

"Well, lets go sign up for some clubs and then we can do some revision!" Anna said smiling.

"Yeah…that sounds like a good plan. Except the revision bit," Chloe said laughing.


	16. I Think It Senses Your Fear

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! It really means a lot! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. And Lady Clark? The Parent's Night chapter's coming soon! Lol. **

* * *

That evening the S4s were exhausted. They flopped down in chairs in the Common Room and stayed in silence for a while.

"And to think we have another four days of this…" Anna said exasperatedly.

"Don't even mention that," Sophie said shutting her eyes.

"What exams have you got tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"History and Geography…and my Practical for Music," Paula sighed, "Which is why I'm going to revise now. Then I can do what I want all evening." She got up and wandered up to her dormitory to get her Geography notes. And so the majority of the gang settled down to revise for their exams.

At about half past five Anna stuffed her History jotter back in her schoolbag.

"I've got a date…" she said, blushing slightly, "I've gotta go…"

"You never told us!" Paula said in false outrage.

"With Edward Cullen, I'm assuming?" Stephanie said looking at her friend.

"Yeah," Anna said happily, "We're just going into the town…to the little café on the main street."

"Have fun!" Mira said doodling on her History jotter.

Anna walked slowly up to her dorm thinking about what she could wear. She threw open her wardrobe and sighed. Eventually she settled on a pair of black jeans and her new pale blue, sparkly top.

She waved goodbye to her friends before heading out of the door. She met Edward in the entrance hall.

"You ready?" he asked grinning at her and showing his perfect white teeth.

"Absolutely," she said slipping her hand in to his cool one. Together they left the school hand in hand. There were a few other pupils going around the streets that evening but _Madame Yvonne's_ café was nearly empty.

The young couple found seats at the back of the room and had only just sat down when a busy looking waitress came over and offered to take their orders. After placing their orders they started talking about exams and school.

"How did you get on in Biology today? Find the exam hard?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah…a bit. I mean, the bit about the Bowman's Capsule and stuff, I think I got that wrong…the thing is, I actually _know _the answer but I kinda forgot," she replied feeling irritated.

"I'm sure you did fine! I think I did alright," he said, perfectly relaxed about all these exams, "What you got tomorrow?"

"History and PE…that should be alright. It's Maths I'm worried about…" she said.

"Aren't we all!" he said laughing slightly, "So, how's your brother getting on with first year?"

"Oh…alright. He doesn't like the fact it's compulsory for his year to have to play the recorder!"

"I think we all hated that!" Edward said thinking back to his first year at the school.

"Yeah…" Anna laughed, "It was the teacher I didn't like!"

"Oh God, me neither!" Edward agreed.

* * *

Later on back at the school, Paula and Gwen were sitting in Practise Room Five with their instruments; they both played clarinet and violin and Gwen had agreed to help her friend practise for her exam.

"I hate this song…" Gwen moaned picking up _Intercity Stomp _for her clarinet.

"Same…" Paula sighed, "I can't get the offbeat bit right!"

"What time's your exam tomorrow?"

"Two thirty," Paula said nervously.

Just then the door opened and a dark haired boy came in clutching a violin case.

"Hiya Taylor!" Paula said waving to her brother.

"Hiya Paula, need a hand? I heard your Practical's tomorrow?" Taylor asked grinning widely.

"Yeah, thanks!" she replied picking up her violin.

After about half an hour, Taylor had decided that the girls had a good grasp of Paula's four-minute program for tomorrow.

"You'll do fine," he said, "Let's hear the clarinet then…?"

"Okay…" Gwen said picking up her instrument.

"1…2…3…4," Taylor said counting the girls in. They both started playing but within the second bar Taylor shouted, "YOUR INSTRUMENT'S FLAT!"

Paula took her clarinet away from her mouth and looked at it, "What? Again?"

"Yours usually is the day before exams…" Taylor said laughing.

"Dammit, I know!" Paula said laughing and adjusting the barrel on her instrument.

"I think it senses your fear…" Taylor teased. Paula scowled.

"Shut up," she said picking up her instrument again. The pair started playing _Gavotte _with Taylor occasional shouting advice and reading off the commands on the music, like.

"FORTE! IT SAYS FORTE NOT MEZZO-PIANO!"

* * *

"So…tell me about the twins," Mira said to Stephanie over the top of her Nintendo DS.

"What about them?" Stephanie said innocently.

"Paula mentioned you were chatting to them…?"

"So?" Stephanie said sensing an awkward conversation.

"Where did you guys meet?" Mira demanded.

"In the library…they were looking up "Muggle" practical jokes…" she said blushing slightly.

"How romantic…" Deannie said grinning. Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah, they came over to chat to me and were dead nice!" she carried on.

"Aw!"

"And…and they asked me if I wanted to hang around with them sometime…" she said, glowing.

"A date!" Mira giggled.

"Sorta…" Stephanie said laughing.


	17. She Has So Broken Her Clarinet Reed

**

* * *

**

Woo for the Music Practical Exam! Lol! Enjoy, this is just a random little chapter I wrote out of sheer boredom the other day.

* * *

"Hello Dudley, what is it you want to play for my today?" Mr Avron, the music teacher asked Dudley Dusley when he entered the Music Examination.

"My tuba…" Dudley mumbled.

"Yes, what _songs_?"

"Um."

"Have you got a copy of your music for me?"

"Did I need one?" Dudley asked, dumbfounded.

"_Yes. _That's what I _told _you in class last lesson!"

"Oops."

"Do you even have your music?"

"Um…I thought you had it."

"DUDLEY!"

"What?"

Mr Avron promptly lost the will to live.

* * *

"Now, Deannie, what are you going to play for us today?" Mr Avron asked Deannie when she had placed her music on the stand for her exam.

"On my first instrument, my flute, I'm going to play _Fudge Fandango,_" she said confidently taking her flute to her lips.

"Ready when you are Deannie," Mr Avron said. Deannie turned and nodded to her accompanist on the piano and nodded.

* * *

"Marian Fitzwalter?" Mr Avron called. Marian stood up clutching her flute and her music.

"Good luck," Hermione Granger said quietly.

"Thanks!" Marian replied, looking pale before entering the Examination Room.

"Hello, Marian. I believe you're going to sing for me and play your flute?" Mr Avron asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Which would you like to do first?"

"Singing, please," she said quietly, yet confidently.

"Have you got a copy of your music for me?" Mr Avron asked.

"Yes," she said handing over her music.

"Ah…_Can You Feel The Love Tonight_! A personal favourite of mine!" Mr Avron smiled, "When you're ready Miss Fitzwalter."  
Remain calm…she had to stay calm, she told herself.

"There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away!" she began, shutting her eyes and letting the music flow through her.

* * *

"Hermione Granger?"

Ten minutes later when Hermione stumbled from the Examination Room looking dazed;

"Ianto Jones? Ianto Jones?" Mr Avron said sticking his head out into the corridor where the pupils were waiting anxiously.

"Hello," Ianto said jumping up off the plastic seat clutching his trumpet and following the teacher. He was half way through his second piece when the phone rang. He sighed as the accompanist got up from the piano, apologising, and went to answer it.

* * *

"Hello Lucy," Mr Avron said, "What are you playing for me today?"

"C…Clarinet…" Lucy Peters mumbled, holding up her clarinet as proof.

"Right, can I have a copy of your music?"

Lucy didn't move.

"Lucy?"

"I…I…" Lucy began…then she fainted.

Outside, Paula winced, "She has _so _broken her clarinet reed…" Mira laughed and then looked at the other girl.

"Why you here anyway?" Mira asked, "You have, like, fifteen/twenty minutes before your exam!"

Paula shrugged. "English was boring and I wanted to wish you luck," she said simply.

* * *

"Now…Mira, when you're ready," Mr Avron said. Mira sighed, she wouldn't say she was ready but she didn't really have a choice. She picked up her oboe and took a deep breath. She could play her oboe well and now this was her chance to prove it.

* * *

"Paula Spensor?" Mr Avron said sticking his head out of the Examination Room.

"Oh no…" Paula muttered feeling her stomach squirm. She stood up and went in.

"So, which instrument do you want to play first, Paula?"

"My clarinet…" Paula said handing over copies of her music.

"When you're ready," Mr Avron nodded.

"Okay…" she said, trying desperately to stay calm and not do "A Lucy". She got through the whole painful performance with her brother's advice ringing in her head…_mezzo piano…crescendo gradually…keep it balanced…don't rush…keep the beat steady! _

* * *

"I'm _so _glad that's over!" Mira sighed sitting down in the Common Room that evening.

"I know! Me too…" Paula said rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Still, we made it out alive!" Jenna laughed, high-fiving her friends.

"That's always a good thing," Paula said laughing slightly.


	18. I'm Dreading This

**Next chapter's the Parent's Night. This chapter is dedicated to Cee. In the hope that things get better for you and the bastards that have been causing you trouble all get what they deserve. **

**And also for Mira, if your reading this...well I already said on the forum but...but...yeah I said but please come back sometime, even just to say "hi" or whatever. **

**Well, there we go. Another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

There was an air of apprehension in the school all weekend right up until the assembly that was arranged for the Monday morning. It was when they'd all get their results back for the tests.

"I'm dreading this," Anna said as the girls queued in the canteen for breakfast.

"Me too…" Mira said helping herself to a slice of toast from the heaped pile.

"I'm so gonna be die waiting for my real Standard Grade results!" Paula muttered picking up a carton of orange juice. She looked unusually pale that day.

"Dammit, I've only been in the school for two weeks and I'm already getting practise exams!" Chloe said, irritated.

"Hard luck!" Deannie laughed.

"Chloe? You know Smithy in the year above us?" Paula said with a small smile.

"Yeah..."

"Well, what were you talking to him about earlier?" she asked curiously.

"Oh...oh well he was...um...he was just talking," Chloe said blushing slightly. Paula raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"So...if I were to recite the rumour-."

"What rumour?" Chloe asked at once.

"The one saying you're going out with him...?"

"Oh...well."

"Is it true?" Paula demanded.

"Um...yeah," Chloe said smiling, "I met him at the netball team auditions..."

* * *

Every S4 pupil was sitting anxiously in the assembly hall waiting for their head teachers to make an appearance with the dreaded brown envelopes. They were all sitting in alphabetical order through the year group for convenience. Anna was pretty annoyed that she still ended up sitting beside Vincent Crabbe. He was sitting staring at her and generally making her feel uncomfortable.

"_What_?" she snapped eventually. Crabbe smiled, please that she'd noticed him.

"I quite like you," he said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned away from him.

Jack Harkness and Owen Harper were sitting swapping ring tones on their phones trying to fend off worry. Vaisey and Davina Deimos were sitting looking sullen together; as was Guy Black at the front of the room. Chloe Hollywood was sitting chatting to Robin Hood quietly.

Then the head teacher, Mr Plural came in with a smile. The Deputy Head Mr Farthing and the head of S4, Mrs Leeman, closely followed him.

"I see you're all sitting comfortably!" he called, making a tense silence fall on the room "Now, I have your results in these envelopes! We shall have them handed out after I tell you a few more things."

There was a collective groan from the pupils.

"Firstly, there's Parent's Night on Wednesday!" he said cheerfully into another groan from the audience, "Your parents or guardians have all been informed and will be here at four o' clock. You are expected to meet them in the grounds at the front of the school;_ in _uniform. We want to look smart."

"It's only our parents!" Owen Harper said a little too loudly.

"OWEN! That's enough!" Mr Farthing snapped. Owen sighed and slumped down in his seat.

"Your parents have been issued with appointment sheets stating the times at which they must meet with each teacher," Mrs Leeman interjected.

"It should be a generally enjoyable evening!" Mr Plural said happily, "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" He held up the envelopes again.

They all sat still as the envelopes were handed out. Slowly as they were opened, sighs of relief and moans of displeasure were resounding around the hall.

The teachers opened the hall doors and let the pupils out and declared a free period to let the excitement die down. The pupils instantly merged into their friendship groups. Jack opened his envelope nervously and pulled out the single sheet of paper. He scanned the list of subjects and was delighted to see he'd passed them all with Credit Grades. He suddenly felt the urge to hug the nearest person to him, Paula Spensor, so that's exactly what he did.

"You passed then?" she asked smiling and giggling slightly, shrugging his arm off of her to open her envelope.

"Yeah!" he said happily, "You?" he added as she read her sheet.

"Yep," she said showing him a paper with Credit Ones and Twos listed beside each subject.

Deannie cried out excitedly when she saw her marks. "I PASSED!"

"Everything?" Much asked, his eyes widening.

"YEAH!" she said hugging her boyfriend. Stephanie high-fived Mira upon seeing they'd both passed with Credit.

"What did you get for Music?" Paula asked appearing beside Deannie and Mira.

"A." Mira said happily.

"Same here," Deannie said grinning.

"ME TOO!" Paula cried.

"Did you hear that Dudley failed every subject on his timetable?" Deannie asked excitedly.

"Seriously? No way!" Stephanie giggled, "I mean, I knew he was an idiot but I didn't think he's be _that _stupid!"

"Didn't you?" Sophie asked, "I did."

Now all they had to dread that week was Parent's Night.


	19. Well I Dont Like It

**The much awaited Parent's Night. And please let me know if you want a Parent's Night Part Two and if so, any ideas.**

* * *

"Dammit I hate Parent's Nights," Sophie sighed, sitting down and scowling in the canteen on Wednesday lunchtime.

"Same," came a general chorus from the others.

"I just hate it when the teachers don't want to speak to us as well as our parents," Paula muttered darkly, "Mum and dad always just say "oh, they said you did fine," and I mean, they have to have said more than that in, like, ten minutes."

"I know," Mira said sighing, "This really sucks."

"Yup."

That day passed pretty quickly. Gregory Goyle could be heard begging his Chemistry teacher to say nice things about him to his parents, much to everyone else's amusement. At four o' clock the pupils assembled in the grounds in their register classes to wait for their parents.

"This reminds me of fire drills…" Connor Temple muttered darkly.

"I know, its stupid," Paula said.

"Why do they want to make us suffer so much?" Connor muttered angrily.

"Dunno," Paula said shrugging.

"HEY LOOK THERE'S A BUS!" Sarah Jackson shouted pointing to the school car park. It was usual for the majority of parents to get the buses in to the school if they wanted. The children's school buses were just sent to the start of term collection points to meet the parents in that area.

"Now kids! Remember to behave!" Mr Plural shouted to the nervous pupils.

* * *

"Now, Mrs Bellare, Mr Bellare," Stephanie's Guidance Teacher, Mr Trot began, "There's really not that much to say about your daughter other than that she's an outstanding pupil. She certainly gets the good grades and she knows how to…um…stand up for herself."

"What does that mean? She doesn't go around picking fights does she?" Mr Bellare said, looking startled.

"No…not exactly but she will give a good argument if a fight comes her way. Same with her friends. They all know how to take care of themselves," Mr Trot said with a slight grimace, "One poor boy was at the receiving end of her…er…protective nature over her friends and-."

"And Stephen Hart deserved everything that came to him. Nobody treats my friends like that and-," Stephanie snarled flushing slightly.

"Now, Stephanie! That's quite enough!" Mr Trot said, irritated. Stephanie fell silent and leaned back in her seat again.

"Stephen Hart? Is that the boy you-," Mr Bellare started.

"Went to nursery with and pushed him in the sand box, yes that's him," Stephanie said with a reminiscent smirk.

* * *

"Well Anna certainly has a flair for the Spanish language! You should have seen her latest essay on "My School"!" Miss Finch said with a bright smile. Anna blushed slightly as her parents beamed delightedly. Her dad put his arm around her and hugged her.

"_Dad_!" Anna moaned darkly.

"Yes…and she seems to have no time for the…less able pupils in the class," Miss Finch said, "And it's good to have someone who doesn't stoop to childish measures to get their work done."

"Well, that's my girl!" said her dad happily kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"_DAD!"_

"Stop embarrassing her dear," said Mrs Covach, Anna's mum.

* * *

"Now…Jack certainly has a talent for all things dramatic," said Doctor Tobago, the Biology teacher, "But unfortunately the place for that is _not _the Science Labs." Jack's parent's looked despairingly at their son and sighed.

"Jack…" Mrs Harkness began but gave up with Jack just smiled innocently.

"And he has outstanding people skills…which may be a set back for the young ladies at his workbench," Doctor Tobago carried on.

"Just because Paula thinks I'm-," Jack began.

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR A GIRLFRIEND!" Mr Harkness thundered causing a momentary silence in the hall. Jack looked mortified

* * *

"Now you'll never see a finer lad in all of England," Vernon Dursley said with a smile, putting an arm around his vast son. It took all the teacher's remaining strength to bite back the retort "Ah, but this is Scotland," that was forming in his mouth.

"Mr Dursley, you seem to be labouring under the impression that you son is…flawless. And with certain help perhaps he could be," Mr Cromwell said agitatedly.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY SON STUPID?" Mr Dursley roared.

"No, no! Not at all!" Mr Cromwell sighed, "That's not what I said. I _said _that Dudley might benefit from more thorough revision tactics."

"I hate revision," Dudley groaned.

"Exactly. If he doesn't like it he shouldn't have to do it," Vernon said with a smirk, "Give the lad a choice!"

* * *

"MIRA! DEANNIE!" Paula said running over to her friends in the corridor, "Guess what? This is a disaster!"

"What?" Mira asked looking puzzled.

"They're showing my mum and dad the recording of my Music Practical!" Paula babbled.

"Seriously?" Deannie said laughing at Paula's horrified look.

"That's not so bad!" Mira said. Paula winced.

"But they're gonna talk about it!" she whined. Mira and Deannie just laughed.

"That's the point of Parent's Night," Deannie said laughing.

"Well…I don't like it," Paula said scowling.


	20. Don't Remind Me

**Sorry about how long it took to update. Between one thing and another I didn't really have much time but oh well. Here we go. Enjoy this.**

**Paula xxx**

* * *

"I really hate Parent's Night," Jack grumbled in Biology the following Friday. His lab partner, Paula, looked at him with a smirk.

"Thought you might after what your dad said," she said smiling in pity.

"Urgh. It was horrible," Jack said wincing, "I don't think I'll ever forgive my dad for that."

"JACK HARKNESS! WHAT DID I SAY TO YOUR PARENTS ON WEDNESDAY?" Doctor Tobago yelled at Jack. Jack jumped and looked up with an expression like a rabbit in headlights.

"I…er…sorry," he mumbled picking up his pen again.

"AND PAULA SPENSOR?" Doctor Tobago yelled, "I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE THE TIME TO BE DISTRACTED BY BOYS LIKE HIM!"

"What?" Paula yelped, looking startled. The rest of the class giggled.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Doctor Tobago snapped.

"Hormones or what?" Jack grumbled scribbling some random answer that he'd copied from Paula's book into his jotter. Paula sighed.

* * *

After school that day everyone was in the canteen eating at teatime.

"Hey did anyone see that thing in the bulletin about the school play?" Deannie said.

"What, the one that the Higher Drama class wrote themselves?"

"Yeah."

"I saw that," Paula said nodding, "Wasn't it, like, a version of the _Lion King_?"

"Yup," Deannie nodded, "Anyone thinking of going for it?"

"I was," came a chorus from a few of the gang.

"Auditions are on Monday. It should be good fun!" Mira said smiling.

"Cool."

"I'm gonna do it," Jack said smiling, "Owen? You in? Ianto?"

"Yeah, why not?" Owen said grinning and taking a swig of coke, "Should be a laugh."

"Hey Jack, you should totally invite your dad to watch!" Ianto said with a smirk.

"Urgh! Don't remind me!" Jack said burying his head in his hands. There was a general chorus of laughter from the rest of the group before Stephanie stood up.

"I'm gonna go meet Fred and George," she said smiling, "They said there's something they want to show me."

"What exactly?" Jack said faking a look of worry and putting on a high pitched voice, "Now you know you're too young too-." Stephanie slapped him, "OW!"

"Well…you can't say you didn't deserve that," Owen said laughing at his friend. Jack sighed.

* * *

Stephanie met the Weasley twins in the school reception and smiled as they gave her identical mischievous grins.

"Hey," she said coming to a stop beside them.

"You'll never guess what!" George said taking her right arm and dragging her off down the corridor.

"What?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Guess," Fred said trotting along on her left.

"Erm…you've found something?" she said looking puzzled.

"Sort of yeah."

"What?" she asked looking excitedly pleading.

"We found the teacher's "secret" store cupboard," the twins said in unison.

"The what?"

"It's where the teachers keep all their cakes and stuff that they don't want to share with us. Really selfish really," Fred said.

"That's why we thought we'd go give them a hand using it up," George added with a grin.

"Wicked," Stephanie said as they veered left down a corridor and came to a door with a sign reading "CHEMICAL CUPBOARD".

"Oh…the little bastards," Stephanie breathed, "They always told us we couldn't enter that room without safety gear or we'd fry!"

"Yeah well, they lied," George said pulling out his wand. Fred cast a warning look at his twin.

"She's a Muggle…"

"I'm a what?" Stephanie said looking irritated.

"…Non-magical person," George explained, "But it can't hurt! And anywhere, didn't you hear? Dumbledore's made sure that this school is beyond the reach of the Ministry's spells. We can do whatever we like…but he hasn't told the pupils that. But I know."

"You're going to do magic?" Stephanie said excitedly, "Show me!"

George winked and muttered a few words and tapped the lock on the door with his wand. It clicked satisfyingly and Fred pushed open the door with a smile. In the room was an assortment of fridges and boxes. There were cakes, tubs of biscuits, chocolates and sweets. There were various tubs of balloons used for parties in the staff room and stacks of paper plates.

"Wow…" Stephanie breathed, "That is awesome…"


	21. On Hell Of A Cast List

**Hello! **

**Now, Jazz Kidman is based on KeepressOfNovels and Jayd Russell is based on my friend Jade. Hope you enjoy this!! **

* * *

The next morning there was excitement in the school. There would be an announcement in the school bulletin about who was being given the parts in the _Lion King _play. There was also something unexpected in store for the pupils in S4, particularly classes 4C and 4D.

When the pupils piled into class that morning they took their seats and immediately set about talking about the play again. Mr Roswell, 4D's registration teacher came in with a smile leading a new girl. She had dark brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. She had a designer backpack slung over one shoulder and she looked around the class with a curious expression.

"Now kids, we have another new girl joining our class!" Mr Roswell said with a grin.

"We're in luck boys!" Robin said smirking at Nick Cutter. Chloe rolled her eyes at Rose Tyler.

"In some ways the boys here are just as bad as the ones at my old school," she said laughing slightly.

"Now, this is Jazz Kidman," the teacher carried on, "She's a Drama student from Augustus Wells Arts School of Excellence and she's come here for some of our subjects that her school lacks in for a more rounded education, isn't that right Jazz?"

"Yes sir, I came here to study German, Admin, Biology, Maths and English," she said nodding, "Then I study Drama back at Augustus Wells."

"Very good Jazz. And I believe you'll be residing in the school for the time being?" Mr Roswell said.

"Yes sir, I'm staying in dormitory 6G?" she said looking at a small piece of paper in her hand.

"That's Marian and me too!" Deannie said smiling at Jazz, "We'll show you around."

"Thanks!" Jazz said gratefully before being told where to sit by the teacher.

Meanwhile in 4C, Mrs Gerard smiled as she led a blonde haired girl into the class. Silence fell on the room at once. The girl looked around with a slightly bewildered expression until Mrs Gerard spoke.

"This is Jayd Russell, everyone! She's here with her friend from Augustus Wells Arts School of Excellence! They've come to make use of our…superior subjects. Haven't you?"

"Erm…yeah," she said fidgeting with the strap on her _Elliot Minor _schoolbag.

"What you studying here?" Donna Noble asked incredulously, "I mean seriously, _why_?"

"Because, believe it or not, this school is actually top in the area!" Mrs Gerard said proudly. A few people snored incredulously, "So what you studying here Jayd?"

"Maths, English…German, ICT and History," Jayd said listing the subjects quickly.

"And you study Music back at Augustus Wells?"

"Yup," she said grinning.

"Cool! What d'you play?" Sophie asked.

"Flute, Bass Guitar and Keyboard," Jayd replied happily.

"And you and your friend Jazz are in the school show, right?" Mrs Gerard said curiously.

"Yeah, not sure what we're doing yet," Jayd said.

"None of us do," Gregory Goyle said as thought this was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean Thomas kicked him under the table.

"Well, would you like to sit over there?" Mrs Gerard said pointing to an empty seat. The girl next to that looked up from whatever she was drawing on the back of her homework diary.

"Hello," she said smiling as Jayd sat down, "I'm Paula."

"Jayd," she said dumping her bag on the floor.

"You like _Elliot Minor_?" Paula asked, "Me too!"

"Cool!"

By the end of registration, all four classes were buzzing after having heard the cast list for the upcoming play. The poster was now sticking on the wall of every corridor.

**Simba** – Jack Harkness **Understudy** – Stephen Hart

**Nala – **Helen Louis **Understudy – **Paula Spensor

**Mufasa –** Robin Hood **Understudy – **Phil Hunter

**Scar – **Mira Simone **Understudy **– Sam Nixon

**Rafiki **– Deannie Fielder

**Pumbaa – **Much Miller

**Timon** – Tom A Dale

**Zazu – **Owen Harper

**Sarafina – **Jazz Kidman

**Sarabi – **Chloe Hollywood

**Shenzi – **Donna Noble

**Banzai – **Emmett Cullen

**Ed – **Allan A Dale

**Lions – **Stephen Hart, Marian Fitzwalter, Paula Spensor and Honey Harman

**Antelope – **Ginny Weasley and Sophie Fletcher

**Monkey – **Sam Nixon

**Vulture – **Mickey Smith, Saffiya Karim and Will Scarlett

**Zebra – **Anna Covach and Sapphire Hollywood

**Clarinet – **Leo Jones and Gwen Cooper

**Saxophone – **Sarah-Jane Smith

**Flute – **Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot and Jayd Russell

**Oboe – **Beth Green

**Cello – **John Little

**Violin – **Susie Costello and Taylor Spensor

**Trumpet – **Ianto Jones

**Trombone – **Will Fletcher

**Percussion – **Stephanie Bellare

"Well…that's one hell of a cast list," Ianto Jones said to Jack in History during period one.

"Yeah…but I've got to act a load of it with _Helen Louis_!" Jack whined looking irritated, "She's a bitch!" Stephanie spun around in her chair looking eager.

"Helen? Oh yeah! I hate her! After the whole thing with Stephen and Paula…" she said scowling.

"Yeah…but did you notice," Ianto said, "Say Helen can't act Nala and Jack can't do Simba? It's gonna end up with Paula and Stephen as them…"

"That'll…work," Jack said sarcastically, "But then again…what if _Helen _has an accident…" Jack grinned.

"Someone got a crush on a certain understudy?"

"No!" Jack said quickly. Ianto laughed and then started plotting methods of Helen's downfall.


	22. We're Saying Be There

**You weren't going to get this chapter this soon but I was begged over MSN be a certain someone to write more...you know who you are and I'm writing the next chapter.**

**Paula **

* * *

Jayd noted how different this school was to hers. Everyone seemed so relaxed whereas at her school everyone was so focused on their exams and didn't have much time for mucking around. One boy had caught her eye in particular. She'd seen him in the canteen at break time and asked what his name was. Paula said he was called Emmett. Something about him just made her like him…she remembered how dazzling he'd looked in the canteen when he was laughing at something his sister Alice had said…maybe he was someone she should get to know better.

* * *

"Now…it's the first day of the play rehearsals!" Mr West the Music teacher said smiling that lunchtime, "I expect a high level of commitment from _all _of you and to make this work I need everyone to work together on this."

"Course we'll work together!" Jack said smiling and looking at Owen and Helen. It was the first rehearsal for the play and the trio were sitting in Mr West's music room running through _I Just Can't Wait To Be King._

"And you've got to listen to what your fellows are saying," Mr West continued with a smile, "Constructive criticism is a tool to be used!"

"And go!" Mr West said pressing play on the audiotape the pupils were using for rehearsal.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_" Jack said grinning.

"_Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!_" Owen retorted raising his eyebrows.

"_I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!" _Jack said with a smug expression.

"_And thus far, a rather uninspiring thing,_" Owen said smugly.

"_OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" _Jack sang happily.

"_No-one saying do this!" _Jack sang.

"_We're saying be there!" _Helen said and Mr West stopped the tape.

"Wrong lines Helen! Where are you seeing that written on the page?" he demanded stabbing at the script in Helen's hand. Jack and Owen exchanged exasperated glances.

"Try again. Take it from the top," the teacher said as Helen looked humiliated. It took a further three attempts before she got that one line right. She put it down to nerves. Jack and Owen put it down to the fact that she couldn't sing very well under pressure.

"That'll be enough for today," Mr West said, "Next time we're going to work on the step sequences to that and focus on expressions. Might make the words easier to learn."

* * *

The gang were hanging out in the canteen as per usual that lunchtime. Jayd and Jazz were sitting with them and the girls were giving them a longwinded description of all the boyfriends and possible boyfriends in their year while the boys spoke about other stuff – probably about the girls. Just then Jack and Owen made an appearance in the canteen.

"There's no hanging around with this play, is there," Paula said smiling as Jack and Owen wandered back over to them at the lunch table.

"Nope," Owen said grabbing a chip off Ianto's plate.

"But I seriously don't think Helen's gonna cope with this show…" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Jack? It's only been the first day!" Ianto said laughing.

"Yeah…but she got one line wrong three times! And it was written on the page in front of her!" Jack whined.

"Well anyway, have you heard Jack's cute little lion impression!" Owen said smirking, "It makes him seem so cute and innocent! And he's just _not_!"

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Come on then! Let's hear it!" Paula said grinning.

"Nope," Jack said laughing.

"Please!" Paula said looking pleading.

"Go on…for your girlfriend!" Stephanie said. Paula flushed scarlet.

"WHAT?" she squeaked.

"We're not going out!" Jack and her said at the same time. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Why not then?" Allan said laughing.

"Anyway…" Owen said, "Let's here the lion impression!"

"Okay, okay," Jack said laughing and within minutes of reciting a small piece of dialogue he had the table in hysterics.

"This is _way _more exciting than our school!" Jazz said laughing to Jayd, "I mean, half the boys there wouldn't dream of hanging out with the girls!"

"I know…I like it here," Jayd said smiling.

"Good," Deannie said laughing, "Hate to think you didn't!"


	23. Bored

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: Right

"Bored…bored…bored…" Paula muttered with her head on her arms in Maths class first period next day.

"Same…" Owen muttered doodling on his jotter.

"ARE YOU WORKING OWEN? PAULA?" the teacher yelled.

"Yeah…course I am!" Owen said looking up from his picture. Paula sighed and went back to her problem. She just couldn't make any sense of it. She'd been working on it for the last twenty minutes. She'd tried Pythagoras' Theorem (concluding in the end to go and find his reincarnation and scream at him) and then gone through various versions of Trigonometry. Nothing had worked.

"Owen? I'm stuck."

"Same."

"Oh," Paula said looking at Owen's book, "Oh…I got that one. It's the one after I don't get." She and Owen exchanged answers and then went back to work with a smile.

"Urgh…this is…nonsense," Owen muttered scribbling down something in his book before going back to his doodle. Paula gave up and flicked to the back section of "Maths In Action" and found the answers she was looking for. She just made up the working while Owen copied from her.

* * *

Anna was getting bored now. She looked at the clock and sighed when she realised she still had twenty minutes of this class. Then she had to go to Spanish. She sighed. Then she felt someone kick the back of her chair and she spun around. It was Stephanie. Her friend handed her a small crumpled bit of paper.

We've got pick up the scripts for the show at lunchtime from the hall and go to the meeting thing. And I have something in mind for Stephen…xxx

Anna frowned suspiciously.

What you up to? What you gonna do to Stephen?

She turned and handed the bit of paper back discreetly so the teacher didn't notice. Stephanie looked at her friend's reply and smirked. She scrawled a reply and dumped it on Anna's chair and poked her friend in the back. Anna found the paper and laughed. Stephanie had written:

Let's just say it won't be pretty…for him anyway. xx

Anna stifled her giggles and tried to concentrate on her work for the last, she checked her watch, twelve and half minutes.

* * *

Next period they were all in Spanish, French or German or Chemistry.

"Hope you've all done you homework…" Mr Farish said looking round his Spanish class, "Please raise your hands now if you haven't." It had been their homework to complete writing their folio piece on "School". The usual set of hands went up and the teacher sighed.

"Detention Vincent. Detention Dudley. Detention Gregory," Mr Farish announced.

"Fuck," Gregory cursed.

"GERGORY GOYLE? YOU DO NOT USE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT IN THIS CLASS ROOM! I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT ALREADY!" the teacher exploded.

"'Kay…keep yer wig on," Goyle mumbled.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

"I don't even want to do this dumb subject…" Goyle snapped as he stormed from the room knocking over a set of textbooks as he went. The rest of the class were all smirking behind their hands and giving the room a tense atmosphere.

"This is top set Spanish and-," Mr Farish began.

"This is _only _set Spanish," Mira muttered to Anna.

"-I expect you to all do your very best in here and we have no time for pupils who do not wish to learn in a school," Mr Farish said. He went on ranting for about five minutes on the importance of listening and respect. He pointed violently at the poster on the wall that said "Silent and Listen are spelt with the same letters" and the class began to get fed up. Some of them looked out of the window, others doodled on their books while the few nearer the back watched as Goyle continually launched himself at the door and squashed his face up against the window to try and distract the class.

* * *

That lunchtime everyone who was part of the play gathered in the assembly hall. They took their seat and chattered excitedly.

Then Mr West came trotting in to the hall with a smile on his face. He stood at the head of the room and looked around.

"Wonderful! Wonderful to see so many of you here and wonderful to see you all smiling so enthusiastically!" he cried with his usual flamboyance, "Now! On with this meeting! For those of you who know there was a sing through of _I Just Can't Wait To Be King _yesterday to see how our Simba and Nala were going to get along together…and I would call it satisfactory for now. Once they get to know each other I'm sure we will be able to see a bit of chemistry between the pair!"

At this point Helen Louis was lost in wild and graphic fantasies of Jack Harkness. Jack on the other hand had gone pale and looked desperately at Owen. Owen smirked.

"Some sympathetic mate you are!" Jack muttered.

"I know," Owen said putting his arm around Jack and mocking him in a high pitched voice, "Aw Jack…I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Get off Owen," Jack laughed.

"And now we're going to get properly started on rehearsals next Monday after school. We'll have the first orchestra rehearsal in here and in room thirty-four we'll have Simba, Sarabi, Mufasa and Rafiki. We're going to run through the opening sequence of _Circle Of Life_."

"Aw…Jack's gonna be an little baby lion…how _cute_!" Owen taunted. Jack elbowed Owen in the ribs and Owen returned the favour. On the way out everyone was picking up a script and information sheets. Stephanie smiled as she suddenly noticed a new, shiny set of cymbals sitting in the percussion box.

"Wow! They actually got a new set!" she said hurrying over happily. She pulled them out and inspected them, "Nice…"

Just then Stephen was walking past and Stephanie crept up behind him and gave the cymbals and almighty "BANG". Stephen squealed at the noise right behind his head. He spun around in shock.

"You. I might have guessed," he snarled.

"You might have. But you didn't," Stephanie said with an innocent smile. Stephen lost his temper and lunged at her. He forgot, of course, that she was still holding the cymbals. He turned up in the Med Bay moments later with blood squirting from his nose.

"Oops," Stephanie said while the gang laughed madly.


	24. Relationship Problems

**Sorry about how long it took to update this.**

* * *

"As you will remember," the top set English teacher said with a smile, "We finished reading John Stienbeck's _Of Mice And Men _last lesson!" Mr William's reminder was greeted by a scattering of cheers from the class. He smiled and carried on, "So I thought we'd do a few fun activities to really get to grips with the story and it's many themes. You'll see in front of you an instruction sheet. Owen? Please read them to the class."

Owen groaned as he picked up the sheet of paper and scanned it over. "Your task is to, in groups of four or five, create a short play based on any of the themes in the book. These themes include, sexism, racism, friendship, loyalty and unfairness in the workplace." There was silence in the class for a moment as they thought over they're task.

"That might be fun…" Stephanie said quietly.

"Yeah," her friend agreed.

"Right, I've chosen the groups for you!" Mr William's said smiling, "Three groups of five and one of four. When you're in your group, I want you to discuss what theme you're going to do and come up with a plot line. You have a free reign with this and I don't mind what you choose to do."

Ten minutes later the groups were spread out in to various corners of the room discussing their task.

"We should just re-enact Jack's parent's night," Rose Tyler laughed. Jack shuddered.

"No thanks…" he muttered, "And besides…shouldn't we follow along the theme of sexism against girls? Like the book did?"

"Yeah…well, girls are stupid," Stephen snorted. There was silence.

"What the hell, Stephen?" Paula said to her ex-boyfriend whom had a rather bruised nose from his escapade the day before.

"I mean, come on! They ditch guys because they're friends with other girls!" he said hotly.

"Look, Stephen, you know as well as I do that you did a hell of a lot more than being "friendly"!" Paula snapped.

"But you could have given me another chance!" Stephen said looking hopeful, "I love you but-."

"Look, Stephen, I'm happy enough to work in a group with you but if you're gonna be a prat then-."

"Then what?" Stephen sneered with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "You'll set Stephanie on me? I'm so scared!"

"No, I can handle things on my own," Paula snarled back, "But she'll probably go for you anyway!"

"Let's just leave this?" Rose said trying to keep the peace; she was sure it wouldn't be long before the teacher noticed they were arguing.

"No, I'm not done yet," Stephen growled.

"Stephen, look, can we not talk about this later?" Paula said getting bored of his arguing, "We've got work to do."

"You won't listen to me!" Stephen complained.

"I don't _want _to listen to you!" Paula said.

"Just back off Stephen," Jack said raising a hand to try and calm the other boy down.

"Bugger off Harkness!" Stephen said, "This has nothing to do with you!"

"It does since you're upsetting my friend!" Jack snapped.

"Oh…so she's your friend now is she?" he said before turning back to Paula, "How come you can have friends that are boys but I can't have friends that are girls?"

"Because I didn't snog Jack when I was with you!" Paula said, despairing of the situation.

"Anyway…back in our English class…" Rose said.

"Yeah," Paula said picking up the task sheet and reading through it.

"You can't just ignore what I'm saying!" Stephen said angrily.

"I'm _not _ignoring you!" Paula said.

"Stephen, shut the hell up!" Jack said furiously.

"NO!" Stephen said turning scarlet with fury.

"I don't care what you have to say right now! I can't be bothered with you right now!" Paula snapped with tears glazing her eyes.

"Now, what's going on here," said Mr Williams.

"Nothing, sir," Paula said with a irritated tremble in her voice.

"No…we're just discussing our play," Jack said trying to cover up the situation. Mr William's looked around the group suspiciously before moving on.

"Right…so what's our theme gonna be?" Rose asked, putting the group back on track.

"Erm…will we just stick with sexism?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah might as well," Paula said shrugging.

"Okay…plotline," Rose said.

"Girls treating boys unfairly," Stephen deadpanned. Jack kicked Stephen under the table.

"How about…we could _base _it on Jack's parent's night? How about there's a girl…in love with a guy…but her dad says no?" Rose suggested slowly. The rest of the group thought it over.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said nodding.

"You're just going to ignore my suggestion are you?" Stephen snapped furiously.

"No. I kicked you. Therefore I acknowledged it," Jack said calmly. Stephen visibly fumed.

"Just because you think you've got a chance with Paula!" Stephen snapped, "BUT YOU DON'T!"

"Stephen, shut _up_!" Paula said, getting bored.

"I just want you to listen to me and give me another chance!" Stephen said urgently, "I know I did wrong but you can't hold that against me! You know what Helen's like!"

"You agreed with her. And you weren't going to tell me," she retorted hotly.

"And you don't want to be with Jack! I mean..." Stephen looked at Jack, "You don't need boys like him."

"STOP TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Paula yelled jumping to her feet in anger.

"I'M NOT BUT YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Stephen yelled back, "Please! I love you!"

"I...I..." Paula stuttered, "GET TO HELL!" They all seemed to have forgotten about the fact that they were in a classroom. Paula wpied the tears away and stormed out of the classroom. There was a silence in the room as she left.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID GIRL!" Mr Williams yelled as she slammed the door.

"I...I'll go after her," Jack said getting to his feet.

"SIT DOWN BOY!" Mr Williams snarled hating the fact his pupils were ignoring him.

"I'll go," Stephanie said heading towards the door.

"YOU WILL NOT! THAT GIRL IS IN TROUBLE AS SOON AS WE FIND HER AND THEN-," Mr Williams shouted, his face reddening.

"Bye," Jack said cheerfully dashing out of the door. Mr Williams made to stop him but Jack shut the door.

"I'm going too," Stephanie said but Mr Williams blocked her way.

"YOU'RE NOT!" Mr Williams said, "PAULA AND JACK WILL FIND THEMSELVES VERY QUICKLY IN DETENTION BEFORE YOU CAN SAY-."

"Relationship problems?" Vaisey suggested.

"URGH!" Stephen said furiously getting to his feet.

"SIT DOWN!"

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND THAT JACK JUST UPSET!" Stephen said making for the door.

"JACK NEVER DID ANYTHING!" Rose snapped, "EXCEPT TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"STEPHANIE! DETENTION! ROSE! DETENTION! STEPHEN! DETENTION!" Mr Williams yelled, "Back to work! Now!"

The class had no choice but to obey.

"So…we have the plot sorted!" said Stephanie putting her pen down ten minutes later. There was still a tense and uncomfortable atmosphere in the classroom.

"Brilliant," said John Smith happily.

"So…your theme?" said Mr Williams appearing behind them.

"Friendship," Robin informed him with a grin.

"And your plot?"

"There's this kid who's new to the school…and everyone hates him and then he meets this other boy and they become friends," John said happily.

"Good work," said Mr Williams giving them forced smile, "I'm looking forward to seeing the result of this project."

Group C were having doing quite well completing their task. Edward, Anna, Deannie, Nick and Sophie were sitting drawing pictures on the back of their instructions sheets. Somehow, they'd managed to decide on doing "loyalty" for their theme.

"Hey look…that's a picture of the teacher!" said Nick with a smirk.

"Excuse me…?" said Mr Williams appearing beside Nick in the strange way he did.

"Erm…" Nick said uncomfortably not meeting his teacher's gaze.

"Rub that out now," Mr William's said bitterly turning away from his pupil.

"Sorry, sir," Nick mumbled, rubbing out the pencil image of the teacher with vampire fangs and devil horns. He was also breathing fire and strangling a pupil.

"Anna..." Edward said quietly as the rest of the group were distracted.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at him from her task sheet.

"I just thought I'd tell you...I'm not going to be around this weekend," he said carefully. Anna's face fell.

"What?"

"Camping trip...with the family," he said quietly and solemnly.

"Oh...but you'll be back on Monday?"

"Course I will!" he said with a smile that was less certain than Anna would have liked.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," he said, "But it's only for a weekend!"

"Yeah..." Anna agreed dejectedly. Something told her there was something he wasn't telling her.


	25. Can I Kill Him

The class emptied quickly from English after the bell went. Mr Williams sat at his desk with a vein still throbbing in his head. Everyone began to talk about the disruption in the classroom and soon the news had spread around the rest of the class.

Jack had seen Paula in the girls' toilets. He'd spent five minutes hammering on the door and demanding she came out. She didn't. Guessing that there'd be nobody in there, he flung open the door and went in.

"Paula?" he called.

"What?" she snapped, as form of reply from the only locked cubicle.

"You okay?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"Oh…you know. Just…er. Checking you're okay?" he said.

"Oh. Right," she mumbled.

"Are you?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'll be fine. I just wish he'd leave me alone!"

"Stephen?" Jack said, "Don't we all. You coming out?" She unlocked the door and wandered out, wiping her eyes on her sweatshirt sleeve.

"I just…I loved him, Jack. I really did. And…and," she blurted out, "And I still can't believe he did that with Helen Louis. I…I'm so confused." Jack hugged her and she sighed.

"I dunno what to do," she admitted.

"You don't have to do anything."

"I know," she said, "But I just want to get him to leave me alone. I can't be bothered with him right now."

"Something else bothering you?" Jack asked, concerned. She shook her head quickly, obviously lying.

"Nope."

"Why's he chasing after you again when he's with Helen anyway?" Jack asked, looking curious.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Maybe things just didn't work out?"

"Possibly," Jack agreed. Then he moved forwards and hugged her. Paula seemed taken by surprise but grateful anyway and hugged him back.

"Maybe we should actually go to ICT?" Paula suggested as the bell rang.

They tried hard to ignore the staring eyes in ICT. Stephen spent the period glaring at them while the rest of the class were just looking for gossip.

"Is it true that she swore at the teacher?"

"She'd never do that!"

"But is it true she ran of with Jack Harkness during class?"

"Did you hear what Stephen said Jack did to her?

"I heard he hit there?

"Jack did? He wouldn't!"

"I heard the teacher did?"

"That's ridiculous!"

Jack thought this was pathetic. He ignored them all and carried on with his work. Paula plugged her headphones into the computer to try and block out the noise. Then she noticed the MSN Messenger popping up on her screen. Nearly everyone had downloaded Messenger as the teachers hadn't blocked it from them.

"Stephanie says: Hey, you ok? WTF happened?"

Stephanie was in the class next door studying Administration. She read over Paula's reply and snarled. Paula had told her exactly "WTF happened."

"Stephanie says: Bastard. Can I kill him?"

"Paula says: Gladly."

"Stephanie says: You have detention by the way. So do I. And Jack. And Stephen.

"Paula says: …

"Stephanie says: It'll be a laugh. I think Stephen's scared of me."

Paula says: So do I."

"ROSE TYLER HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE CONVERSATION"

"Rose says: Hi."

"Paula says: Hello.

"Rose says: You okay?"

"Paula says: Yep."

"Stephanie says: Liar."

"Paula says: Am not."

"Stephanie says: Are to."

"Paula says: Never mind. But Jack said something to me."

"Rose says: What?"

"Paula says: He said why's Stephen bugging me if he's with Helen?"

"Rose says: He's not with Helen.

"Paula says: What?"

"Rose says: I saw Helen with Draco Malfoy."

"Stephanie says: WHAT?"

"Paula says: WHAT?"

"Stephanie says: Does Mira know?"

"Paula says: I dunno…"

"Stephanie says: Dammit."

"Paula says: I'm gonna kill Helen."

"Stephanie says: Same."

* * *

That lunchtime Draco shuffled over to Mira outside the library.

"Mira…?"

"Hmm?" she said, instantly concerned by the guilty look in his eyes.

"I have…I have to tell you something," he said uncomfortably, his blond hair flopping over his eyes.

"What?"

"I…I…this is hard Mira," he said awkwardly, struggling for the words.

"What you done?"

"I…IkissedHelenLouis," Draco blurted out. Mira stared at him. Just then Stephanie, Paula and Rose appeared.

"Mira…don't talk to him," Stephanie said urgently, "He's a stupid bastard that's gonna go the same way as Stephen."

"I wasn't planning on talking to him," Mira said, glowering at Malfoy, "He told me what happened and I'm guessing that's why you guys are here?"

"Yeah. But…don't I get points for being honest?" Draco asked, anxiously.

"No," Mira said slapping him across the face.

"Ow!" Draco gasped, clutching at his cheek, "Don't hit me! If my father knew-."

"Oh get real. We gonna go running to Daddy every time a girl slaps you?" Stephanie laughed. Malfoy glared before turning on his heel and storming off. Mira glared after him.

"It was drifting apart anyway…" she sighed. Paula put her arm around her friend and they walked slowly into the library.

"Malfoy just signed himself up to the "Stephanie Hits Me Every Time She Sees Me Club"," Stephanie laughed bitterly.

"There's such a thing?" Rose said, looking shocked.

"Is now," Stephanie shrugged.


	26. You Might Want To See This

**Hello there! Sorry I took so long to update this! I've been so busy and my other stories took priority a bit. Sorry! And thanks fo Jade for being on MSN at midnight and keeping me company and reminding me to update this. **

**Now, I'm going to go to bed! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Paula and Stephanie turned up to detention together. The English classroom was empty except for Mr Williams. He was glaring icily at them as they entered the classroom.

"Afternoon girls," he said and then told them to sit down and fill in a question sheet. They both started work without really thinking. Then Jack bounded in the door looking as happy as ever. He winked at the girls and then looked at the teacher.

"Harkness, take a seat and get to work," Mr Williams said handing the smiling boy a question paper, "And wipe that grin off your face." Jack didn't stop smiling. He seemed incapable of doing so.

Stephen was late. He turned up in the classroom ten minutes after he was meant to be there and was told he would be receiving another detention the next day too.

Paula and Stephanie exchanged smirks behind the teacher's back.

* * *

Lunchtime was over by the time the group were allowed out of the room. Mr Williams had barely spoken to them the whole time. He seemed to hold a grudge for quiet a while. Stephen seemed determined to make a quick escape but Stephanie grabbed his school bag and held him back.

"We wouldn't have had to waste our lunchtime writing crap about our school rules and regulations!" she snarled. Paula and Jack just watched quietly.

"I just wanted to make _her _listen to me!" Stephen said furiously pointing at Paula, who rolled her eyes, bored of her ex-boyfriend and his stupid games. She really wasn't in the mood for his stupidity.

"I really don't want to listen to this," Paula said, turning her back to walk away. Jack took her hand.

"Hang on," he whispered, "You might want to see this." Stephanie was furious. Stephen was beginning to struggle as she pinned him up against a wall while he rattled off a monologue of petty arguments trying to blame his ex-girlfriend for what had happened.

Stephen, yet again, ended up in the medical bay after trying to fight his way out of the situation. The nurse rolled her eyes when she saw him.

* * *

Mira was feeling pretty annoyed about the whole situation with Draco. She liked him well enough when he wasn't boasting about his family being rich but she still couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he was no longer with her. Her friends hadn't been all that keen on the boy and they seemed to think that what had happened with he and Helen was only to be expected.

She sighed as her teacher opened the door to her next class.

* * *

Next Monday was the first rehearsal for the school show. Jayd was heading towards the hall to the rehearsal when she passed a handsome, almost too handsome, boy in the corridor. She recognised him at once as Emmett Cullen.

"Hey!" he said to her as he passed, "You in the show?"

She nodded, "Yep."  
"Is there a rehearsal right now?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," she said, "_Circle Of Life_ run through."

"Oh…damn. I knew there was something. Tell them I'll be right there, I just need to go see one of my teachers!" Emmett said with a smile, hardly waiting for an answer, "Oh! And I like your hair by the way." He gave her a small wink before running down the corridor. He shrugged to himself. Flirting with other students wasn't going to hurt anyone. If Edward could do it, so could he.

* * *

"_From the day we arrive on the planet…and blinking, step into the sun! There is more to see, than can ever be seen! More to do, than can ever be done! It's the circle of life!_" the large group sang, running through the opening number for the first time. There was an air of promise about the place. This was going to be good.


	27. You Know I Love You

Anna wasn't really in the mood for school on Tuesday. Edward still hadn't come back and she hadn't heard any word from him. She sighed as she tied the laces of her school shoes. She wished he was there with her but, no, he'd vanished without a trace. Picking up her school bag, she head out of the dormitory closely followed by Gwen Cooper.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah," she said miserably. Surely Edward would be back soon.

* * *

"This is an important year for you all," Mr Bert the History teacher was saying to his class first thing in the morning, "But I expect you know that already." A scattering of nods followed this statement.

"Like we get a chance to forget," Ianto mumbled under his breath to Ianto, who nodded.

"And in order to prepare you for your exam and because a great number of you need to work at your grades to improve on you exams you did a few weeks ago, you're going to have a test on all your Scottish History!" the teacher announced.

"Dammit," Allan cursed. He really couldn't be bothered with something as trivial as a test.

"My thoughts exactly…" Mira muttered. The teacher glared around at them before starting to hand out the test papers.

The other History class were given the same paper after break. Nobody was impressed by having a test sprung on them and it was so difficult that morale was on a low for most of the class.

"Didn't understand the one about suffragettes…" Owen moaned on the way out. Most of the people around him agreed. It was becoming apparent to them all how stressful this year was going to be.

* * *

In English period five, it was time to for the top set to perform their plays to the rest of the class. There was nervous excitement in the air and the room was buzzing. The awkwardness was apparent in Stephen's group because most of them had taken to ignoring him after the incident in their planning sessions.

"And first up we have Group D!" Mr Williams announced after pulling the group name out of the black bowler hat he kept for such activities.

"Bugger…" Sophie cursed under her breath before turning to the teacher, "But sir, Edward isn't here…"

"Can you cope without him?" Mr Williams asked.

"I suppose…" Nick sighed, getting to his feet and walking into the space the class had cleared of tables and chairs. The rest of his group followed him.

"Right…so. Our theme is betrayal," Nick said to the class as the others got into positions to start. He turned and nodded to Anna, whom wandered into "centre-stage".

"She's not here?" she asked, looking around. Her character Bell was meant to be meeting her friend but that friend never showed up. Sighing dramatically she turned and walked off again. Then Deannie and Sophie walked on talking animatedly.

"Half an hour later…" Nick said with a fake sad smile. He was a talented actor but had never pursued it a hobby.

"Guess what! You'll never believe what Bell told me-," Deannie began before Anna hurried over again.

"Tara? I thought you were meeting me!" Anna snapped, hurrying back over to Deannie and Sophie. Sophie looked at her, bewildered.

"Stop butting in!" she said irritably.

"What?" Anna repeated, feigning hurt.

"You heard me."

* * *

"You know I love you but-," Paula began as her character Sapphire, in exaggerated pleading trying not to laugh at Owen wolf-whistling from the audience.

"But what? Saph, I don't understand!" Jack sighed, as Toby.

"I know and I'm sorry, Toby," she said miserably, "It's…it's my dad. He won't let me hang around with boys at all. He says I'm too young."

"But you…I know you need me!" Jack said forcefully taking her arm. She bit her lip and looked at the ground, "Just let me in and I can help you!"

"Dad won't let me. He tells me I'm too young! I told you!" she said in exasperation. She was finding it hard to keep a straight face while Jack had hold of her arm.

"Yeah, but seriously though…I need you too! I've never felt more…more alive! Your dad, he's stopping you from being who you really are! I love you Saph!" Jack said and she pulled out of his grip and ran off to the left and stood quietly behind the whiteboard "curtain". That left Jack centre stage. He was clearly a good actor and he sat down on the ground and buried his head in his hands for a few moments.

"I know she loves me. She could be _so _much more if that man wasn't so controlling! He thinks he owns her and being her father doesn't make it so! I don't understand!" he said dragging a hand through his hair. The audience were captivated. They looked on in interest. Then Stephen went storming towards Jack in his role as Sapphire's father. Everyone noted the obvious hatred between the two boys and that just added to the atmosphere of the play.

* * *

At the end of the period Mr Williams walked forwards again and smiled at Group B whom were just taking their seats again. All the plays had gone really well and it had been something a bit more fun than usual.

"You all did well in that little exercise! Do you feel you've got a better understanding of the play now?"

"No," Stephen moaned. Nearly everyone ignored him. The teacher chose not to react.


	28. You Broke My Flute

**

* * *

**

Update!

* * *

Edward sat alone in the forest. He was thinking longingly of Saint Roberta's Academy. He'd felt happy and at home there. He'd met Anna and being with a human girl was something he never thought he'd be able to do. She was amazing and the more he thought of her, the more he wanted to go back to the boarding school.

Edward sat alone in the forest. He was thinking longingly of Saint Roberta's Academy. He'd felt happy and at home there. He'd met Anna and being with a human girl was something he never thought he'd be able to do. She was amazing and the more he thought of her, the more he wanted to go back to the boarding school.

Now he was camping with the rest of his family until they found another more permanent home. Carlisle had decided they should move on.  
Edward had protested but it had been useless. He wanted more than anything to stay at Saint Roberta's just for another few years and then he could decide what to do next. Carlisle and Esme had just decided that it would be better in the long run. Edward vowed he would get back one way or another. He just had to think it through.

* * *

Jayd was feeling slightly suspicious. She'd been talking to Anna and her friends at the lunch table and had been told of Edward's disappearance. Did this mean Emmett was gone too? She knew they were brothers and she hadn't seen him around school much recently. Could he have left? She felt her heart sink. He couldn't have gone!

"Is…are the rest of the Cullens gone too?" she asked slowly as Paula's ramble about something or other came to an end. She looked around at Jayd curiously.

"I think so…why?"

"Oh… just wondering," Jayd said in a forced casual voice.

"Oh!" Paula said, suddenly realising, "You and Emmett!"

"There was no me and Emmett!" Jayd retorted.

"But there could have been!" Paula said, eyes wide in some sort of excited expression.

"Yeah, well…" Jayd said quietly.

"They'll be back," Paula said as they lined up outside their next class.

"Really? How d'you know?"

"My brother told me," she said, shrugging.

"How does he know?" Jayd ask suspiciously.

"Oh… he's doing some sort of training for work experience at the hospital. He works with Carlisle," Paula said with a small smile, "He said Carlisle promised he'd be back soon enough."

"You're sure?"

"Dunno, but that's what my brother said," Paula said, "And by the way, you and Emmett would have made a cute couple."

"Aw! Thanks," Jayd laughed.

* * *

The show rehearsals were running fairly smoothly. Jack and Helen were having a run through of _Can You Feel The Love Tonight _and the orchestra were playing the accompanying line. Helen was singing loudly and out of key while Jack looked annoyed but went along with it.

"Helen! You're on the wrong note!" the teacher yelled.

"I am not!" Helen yelled furiously.

"You are," Jack said bluntly. Helen glared at him.

"Who asked you?" she asked heatedly.

"Well, judging by the fact I'm singing this song with you, I'd say it was my problem too!" Jack snapped. She was being really selfish, in his opinion. This wasn't a show about her and she if she couldn't accept criticism she should get the hell out of here.

"Helen, do you really want to make this work?" Susie Costello, one of the violin players asked heatedly.

"Shut it!" Helen snapped. Jack moved forward and tried to calm her down. She glared at him and tried to punch him in the face. Jack ducked and grabbed her fist.

"Don't be stupid!" he growled, "Calm down!"

"Jack! Go _away!_" Helen snarled, angrily. She had gotten herself in an irreversible bad mood now.

"Helen! Get out and calm down!" Mr West retorted. Helen made to storm off the stage but tripped on the stairs in her temper. She screamed as she toppled into the orchestra. There were yells of fury and panic from everyone as Helen yelled madly.

"Calm down! Calm down everyone!" Mr West shouted in an attempt to regain control over the group.

"You bitch! You broke my flute!" Jayd Russell snarled angrily as Helen was pulled to her feet by Taylor Spensor, Paula's brother, and was helped out of the orchestra.

"Do you know how much percussion equipment costs to buy?" Stephanie demanded angrily as she inspected the damage to the snare drum.

Helen burst into tears, "Let go of me Taylor! Get the hell off of me!"

"Sorry! Just trying to help! Which is a damned sight more than I needed to do after what you did to my little sister!" he growled as he let go of her. Helen toppled to the ground and a couple of people laughed nervously.

Mr West knelt down beside her and then sighed, "Broken ankle I'm guessing. At least. Jack, go and get the nurse."

"Yes, sir," Jack said politely before running off to do as he was told. The whole group were very shaken and looked slightly helpless.

* * *

"So, Helen broke your flute?" Paula asked, shocked, as Jayd told her what had happened. It was Period Five and everyone was buzzing with news of Helen's accident.

"Broken ankle, sprained wrist… black eye. She's been taken to hospital and her parents are coming for her. They've decided she needs to be kept a closer eye on now."

"So, she's been thrown out of school?" Stephanie asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, I heard Mr West saying to someone that her parents have been "encouraged towards her withdrawn from Saint Roberta's"."

"Nice…" Paula said with a smile.

"And that also looks like you have the part of Nala in the show," Stephanie said with a smile. Paula stared blankly at her.


	29. What's The Occasion?

Paula was freaking out quietly inside her head through the duration of Music on Monday period four. She was trying not to panic over the looming prospect of her first rehearsal as Nala in the play. As soon as the bell went she leapt up a little too quickly and tried to calm down a bit. She had twenty minutes to buy her lunch before she had to go to the hall.

"You okay?" Jayd asked as Paula sat down beside her and Stephanie in the canteen.

"Uh huh," she mumbled.

"I know that look," Stephanie laughed, "You're having a little freak out, aren't you?"

"No," Paula denied, as she usually did when faced with questions like that. The other two rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Mira and Deannie appeared at the table beside them. Mira was grinning happily and everyone looked curious.

"What's the occasion?" Stephanie asked with a grin.

"Allan A Dale just asked her out!" Deannie explained excitedly.

"Wow! That's great Mira!" Paula said cautiously.

"I know! It was kinda sudden too! He just came over to me and sorta… asked me…" Mira said, eyes sparkling.

"Ace," Jayd said.

"You watching the time?" Stephanie asked Paula after they'd all finished eating. The other girl's eyes widened in sudden terror. Jayd sniggered.

"I better go…" Paula mumbled getting to her feet and heading off to the hall. She suddenly wanted to run away screaming in the other direction – except she wasn't really the screaming type of girl.

* * *

Edward smiled smugly. It had been a very hard task but it had been worth it. He'd soon be seeing Anna again and things would be alright. He'd been negotiating with Carlisle for nearly and hour and had at last convinced him that it would be better to stay at Saint Roberta's until they were finished school. Randomly disappearing would cause more suspicion. Emmett had a major part in the show and he couldn't just vanish. Soon things would be back to normal – or as normal as he could hope for.

* * *

"Um… Hi," Paula said as she opened the door to the assembly hall. Jack grinned and waved at her.

"Hey Paula," he said while Mr West sorted out piano music, "We're just waiting for Owen now…"

"He better not be late this time," Mr West grumbled. Five minutes later Owen Harper burst in through the door with a grin on his face. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Late again Owen," he said with a smile.

"Oops."

"Anyway, let's get started," Mr West said shoving a sheet of song words into Paula's hand. She took it and read it over. _I Just Can't Wait To Be King_… She loved that song.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_" Jack said grinning as he recited the lines he already knew by heart.

"_Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!_" Owen retorted in a stuck-up posh voice that nearly made Paula giggle.

"_I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!" _Jack said with a very convincing "ROAR".

"_And thus far, a rather uninspiring thing,_" Owen said smugly.

"_OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" _Jack sang happily.

"_No-one saying do this!" _Jack sang. Paula's tried to keep her voice steady as she sang her first line of the rehearsal.

"_No one saying be there!" _she sang happily.

"YES!" Mr West suddenly cried as he stopped playing. Paula stared at him in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What…?"

"You're already doing better than that Helen Louis!" he said jovially.


	30. I Give Up

Edward was smiling contentedly next Monday as Carlisle drove the family back to the city. Soon he'd be back in the school and it would be like he was never gone. Soon he'd see Anna again and he'd just tell here where he'd been. Would she be annoyed at him? He didn't know but he hoped not. It hadn't been his fault after all.

Within fifteen minutes they were back in town and then the Cullens signed in at the reception as they'd missed registration that morning. Carlisle and Esme had gone back to their old house outside the town. After that each of the Cullens went their own separate ways - Emmett to Graphic Communication, Rosalie to HE, Alice to Accounting and Finance, and Edward to Business Management.

Anna looked up from her cooking work when Rosalie walked in. If Rosalie Cullen was back, did that mean Edward and the others were too? She smiled to herself and went back to her work. She'd go find him at break time.

"Hey, did you see the Cullen's were back?" Stephanie asked Anna on the way to the canteen for break.

"Yeah, Rosalie came in late to HE," she said smiling, "I'm gonna go look for Edward."

"Cool," Stephanie said with a smile, "Go give him a welcome home kiss." They both giggled as they went into the canteen.

* * *

That's how things were for the next while. Things seemed to be going well for everyone now. The show rehearsals were going full steam ahead and everyone was enjoying the atmosphere being in such a big group created. They were all determined to make this the best performance there had ever been at Saint Roberta's.

It was well into the second term at school when the performance date for the show was set; Saturday the 13th of December. There was a general buzz of anticipation as that date was only two weeks away.

They were having a whole run through one Sunday and the pressure was mounting.

Jayd had got her flute repaired but she still hadn't quite forgiven Helen. Helen herself was long gone. Hardly anyone had been upset about her departure – except Crabbe and Goyle whom seemed to have a thing for her and Malfoy who everyone _knew _had a thing for her.

"Remember the E flat, clarinets!" Mr West snarled during one of the songs. He was getting uptight and worrisome because of the show. He had to have every note, every movement exact and well timed.

Helen was not the only one who'd needed replaced in the show. Young Tom A Dale had burst into tears during one rehearsal and resigned completely, giving Sophie Fletcher the chance to play Timon.

"_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!" _Sophie sang happily to a very confused looking Jack.

"_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!" _Much added cheerfully.

" _It means no worries for the rest of our days!" _they sang together while Jack stared at them in bewilderment.

"He's such a cute little lion, isn't he?" Donna cooed. Paula didn't say anything, but yes, he _was _a cute little lion.

Later on that day most of the school were hanging out indoors because it was bucketing with rain. Most of top-set Maths was trying to tackle their way through seemingly never ending pages of revision. Their Prelim exams were in January and the teachers were squashing in as much last minute revision as it was humanly possible.

"Still don't know how the hell I got into top-set…" Paula muttered moodily as she tried to remember the Converse of Pythagoras.

"Urgh… I give up," Jack said discarding his textbook, "Paula, want to go run through the sequence for _Can You Feel The Love Tonight…?_"

"Uh… Sure," Paula agreed, gratefully stuffing her textbook back into her schoolbag. One of her friends wolf whistled and she glared.

"I reckon Harkness wants a hell of a lot more than a song rehearsal…" Owen said with a smirk. Paula rolled her eyes.


	31. Nice Chemistry There

Stephanie was sitting quietly in the library reading a book on her own. She was looking up information on the First World War for History. Suddenly two boys sat down either side of her with identical wide grins.

"Hello," she said smiling as she noted down a sentence from the book. The Weasley twins smiled broadly at her.

"Hi," they said in unison.

"What've you done this time?" she laughed, recognising the mischievous looks on their faces at once. They smiled still wider.

"Never guess," Fred said smugly.

"Not in a million years," George added happily.

"Just tell me!" Stephanie insisted.

"Well," Fred said as though this was going to be a very long story.

"Fred and I thought it would be funny to… um. Well, you know the Periodic Table thing in Lab Seven?

"The one that's made up of sticky-on pictures on the whiteboard?" Stephanie asked incredulously. What on Earth could they do with a Periodic Table?

"Yes! That one!" George nodded.

"We may have just… Well, swapped around several of the elements and things. You know how dependant Doctor Yann is on that table. He wouldn't know the difference between Neon and Oxygen without that thing," Fred explained.

"So, you've set him up to be humiliated by not knowing where the elements are on the table?" Stephanie laughed.

"Just a bit," the twin grinned. Stephanie rolled her eyes but giggled with them. Doctor Yann really did deserve to be shown up. He was a moody, grumpy teacher who revelled in giving out detentions and showing favouritism.

There was silence for a few moments before anyone spoke. Stephanie wrote out several more facts into her jotter and then closed the book.

"You know…" Fred said slowly, "I was wondering…"

"What?"  
"If you know, you'd go out with me?" Fred said with a winning smile that made Stephanie blush slightly.

"Um-," she began.

"What? I was going to ask her out, Fred!" George said in annoyance.

"But-," Stephanie tried to say.

"Well I beat you to it!" Fred retorted with a smile.

"How about-," Stephanie tried again.

"But that's not fair! We agreed that we wouldn't make her chose between us!"

"She doesn't have to! You haven't asked her!" Fred laughed.

"But-," Stephanie said.

"Fred!" George moaned

"Yes?"

"Listen to me!" Stephanie snapped loudly. The twins looked at her as though suddenly remembering she was there.

"Oh… Sorry," Fred said apologetically.

"How about you _both _go out with me?" she suggested with grin. The twins looked bewildered.

"Well, why didn't we think of that?" George asked, laughing slightly. Stephanie just laughed and hugged them both.

* * *

The show rehearsals had become feverish in the run up to the first performance. Pupils had written home to their parents to invite them to come to the show. Posters were now going up around the school requesting pupils who aren't in the performance to come along to help serve refreshments and hand out programmes. The Art Department were making posters to put up around the town. The Home Economics pupils were called in to make cakes and biscuits to offer the audience and performers. It really was becoming a whole school effort.

"Nice chemistry there between Nala and Simba!" Mr West shouted as the performers finished singing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight _and paused where the applause would be. Jack winked at Paula who blushed slightly. Stephanie smirked at her from the drum kit.

As they were packing up Jayd took a deep breath and decided what she had to do. She walked slowly over to Emmett Cullen who was clearing up some of the props.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess so," he said smiling as she picked up some of the costumes to take through to the cloakroom.

"You did well there," she smiled, "Good show."

"You think? Thanks," he said with a grin. Jayd felt her heard melt at that smile.

"Welcome. So, you busy tonight?"

"Nope, you?"

"No," she said.

"Well then, want to go watch a movie down town?" Emmett asked. If Edward could have a relationship with a human, so could he.


	32. What's The Occasion

Stephanie was buzzing with excitement and none of her friends could fail to notice that.

"What's the occasion?" Paula asked curiously as her friend bounced into the common room that evening. Sophie, Deannie, Mira, Anna and Jayd looked on in interest as Stephanie sat down with a grin.

"Guess!" she said happily.

"Um… Stephen fell off a hill?" Paula suggested, "Broke his arm and ended up in A&E and then-."

"I wish," Stephanie snorted, "But it's better than that!"

"Better than Stephen falling down a hill?" Mira laughed, "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling bloody marvellous," Stephanie smiled. Everyone exchanged curious glances before Stephanie finally announced her news.

"I'm dating the Weasley twins," she said proudly before Sophie hugged her.

"That's great!" Mira said, happy for her friend.

"Did I just hear you say the Weasley _twins _as in, _both _of them?" Jayd asked incredulously. Stephanie nodded triumphantly.

"Yep, both of them," she confirmed.

"You lucky girl," Deannie laughed, "Anyone else with two relationships would be in trouble."

"Well, it's a different story when the cause of the problem is them not deciding who's going to have me," Stephanie laughed.

* * *

"Now, as you know you're Preliminary exams are jus the other side of Christmas," was a line that was beginning to be drilled into every pupil's mind. Some people were coping better – especially the people who weren't involved in the school show. Jack in particular was having trouble keeping up with the workload; what with having the lead role and being in top set classes he was sure he was going fail.. The teachers seemed to be panicking about the pupils not having learnt enough so they were piling on the revision feverishly.

There was a booklet to fill in on every topic in Biology; pages of test questions for Maths; sheets of Enquiry Skills questions for the History pupils; allotted Home Economic practise rooms; Music theory revision classes; exam style reading questions from English; CDs with practise listening questions issued to French, German and Spanish pupils and all in all it was getting too much for many people.  
Several of the fourth years had been taken to the first aid room because of stress related headaches and fainting.

"I can't handle this much longer," Owen muttered in Maths as they were handed yet another booklet of homework sheets. There was a mass groan from the class as the booklet was handed out.

* * *

"Jack…" Paula whispered in the common room at near midnight that night.

"Hmm?" Jack replied, looking up wearily from his jotter.

"How d'you do this question?" she asked sleepily. They had both fallen behind in Maths revision because of the show rehearsals. Lots of other people had too and the common room was filled with people who were trying to catch up on work.

Jack showed Paula his book and she copied it down sloppily and then yawned. It was getting late and she hated Maths with a passion.

"Oi! Harkness!" Owen called from the other end of the room and wandered over with his jotter, "You giving out answers?"  
"I guess…" Jack said as he stifled a yawn and put his arm around Paula who was already half asleep reading her textbook. She looked blearily up at him and smiled. Owen scribbled down as much of Jack's work as he needed then grinned.

"Thanks mate," he said before going to finish the rest. Suddenly, a loud bang went off in the room and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Come on! Let's lighten the mood!" announced one of the Weasley twins while Stephanie giggled helplessly. The twins had set off fireworks in the common room – Doctor Filibuster's Wet-Start, No Heat Fireworks. There was a mass groan from the majority of the group. They were all tired and didn't really want fireworks.

Paula and Jack were curled up against the sofa fast asleep. Owen had dropped off with his head on the table. It seemed they weren't going to wake up for the firework display – even the bit where Fred dared Crabbe to stick a firework down his trousers – and Crabbe did.


	33. How Could I Forget Her?

There was a mass bad mood next day. Nearly all of the fourth years were tired and fed up. They were suffering under the huge pile up of homework. The last rehearsals for the show meant that the performers were struggling for time to fit in homework catch up while rehearsing.

During registration every pupil was asked whether or not they planned on staying in school for the Christmas holidays. There were varied reaction from the pupils; some wanted out as soon as humanly possible and others wanted to stay in order to get some peace and quiet.

"I'm going home for the first week and I'll be back here for the second," Paula said at break time, "We're going to visit some relatives. Then Taylor and I are coming back to school for revision time."

"Cool," Jayd said, "Well, I'm staying for the whole time. Maybe I'll go home for the Christmas weekend."

"Party at home for a bit, come back to school and party some more," Mira smiled.

"I heard there's going to be a great big disco on the last day of term," Stephanie said with a smile, "I think that'll be good."

"Yeah, hopefully more successful than the last school disco," Paula said with a wince.

"Well it should be better now you and Stephen aren't together any more!" Stephanie smiled.

"What happened with Stephen?" Jayd asked, looking slightly confused. It was then that the rest of the gang remembered that Jayd hadn't been in the school during the whole Stephen/Helen fiasco at the start of the year. She'd heard a brief summary of why they hated Stephen but not really in any detail.

"Stephen got caught snogging the face off of Helen Louis. Remember the bitch that broke your flute?" Mira explained.

"Oh how could I forget her?" Jayd laughed. She'd had to wait ages for her flute to be repaired. It had been very frustrating but she'd been compensated by having Helen pay for the damages before leaving the school, "But anyway, it should be better this time Paula, now that you and Jack are an item."

Paula blushed, "That's not official yet…"

"Well, it pretty much is! Have you _seen _the way he looks at you?" Jayd giggled.

"Jack looks at everyone like that," Owen Harper said dropping into a chair beside them in the canteen.

"Can't argue there but maybe Paula's his special someone," Jayd countered.

"At least he's not really a cheat," Stephanie shrugged, "I approve anyway."

"Thanks for that Stephanie," Paula laughed, "Glad you approve."

"You should be. It means he won't have to be beat to death with a hockey stick," her friend smiled sweetly, "Or I wont have to go near his masculinity with my carving knife."

Owen paled and put his sandwich down, "I was eating, Stephanie."

"Yeah, I know. But surely you can handle that!" she retorted, "Poor ickle Owen!"

"I hate girls," Owen grumbled as he looked back down at his lunch.

* * *

Chloe waited by the PE department for her boyfriend at lunchtime. He'd said they could go down to the PE department to try and improve their running times. Although a year older, he still took PE for his Higher exam.

"Hey Chloe," he said as he saw her sitting on the low wall outside the PE. She grinned and hugged him.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"You ready to run?" he asked, grinning.

"As always," she replied.

Twenty minutes later the pair were lying on the grass in the field catching their breath again.

"You're time definitely improved!" Dale said. She beamed. She'd been working on her running for a while now and she was glad to see her time improving.

"So has yours," she said. Dale rolled onto his front and grinned at her.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look?" he asked.

"Um," Chloe said, taken by surprise by question.

"You are," he said leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips. Suddenly they were both oblivious to everyone else on the field.


	34. I'll See You Around

**Author's Note: Just a short chapter for Jade. Happy birthday!**

* * *

Jayd was practising her flute in one of the spare music rooms that night. She wanted to get in some good work before the show. There was one part in Circle of Life that was really confusing her. She circled all the sharp notes with a pencil and then ran through the rhythm in her head.

She brought her flute to her lips and then practised the sequence a few times before carrying on and playing the rest of the song. It wasn't as hard once she got her head around the complicated counting rhythm.

Suddenly, a face appeared around the door and surprised her. Her flute squeaked as she noticed Emmett Cullen standing in the doorway grinning widely at her. She smiled at him.

"You gave me a fright," she said. He laughed slightly.

"Sorry," he said, "I just heard you playing and thought you were doing well! You'd give our Edward a run for his money."

"Edward plays the flute?"

"Nah. But he is an incredible musician," Emmett said wistfully as he shut the door and sat down lightly on the table. His skin was pale and his face was flawless. Jayd found herself staring at him despite herself.

"You ready for the show?" she asked once she found her voice again.

"Guess so. I'll get by," he said with a smile, "At least I'm managing to keep up with homework. I heard Jack getting a right shouting at from Mr Mubaway the Maths teacher because he hadn't done his homework. Then again in French. Come to think of it, Paula did too."

"I'm guessing Jack had something to do with her falling behind," Jayd laughed remembering how annoyed her friend had been that she'd gotten in trouble in class.

"Ah well, it'll be over soon and then we can focus on school work," Emmett said before adding sarcastically, "Fun."

"Of course," Jayd replied, equally as sarcastic, "I can't wait for my prelims!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Emmett said with a smile.

"Urgh. I hope so," she said putting her flute back into its case.

"We'll all do okay when it comes to it," he laughed, "And if we don't we'll get in trouble."

"Shock horror," Jayd giggled, "Sometimes I think this school just look for any excuse to get us in trouble."

"Course the do! That's what schools are for!" Emmett said, faking that this was the most obvious thing in the world, "Anyway, I'll leave you to your practising. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure!" she said happily. She watched him go with a happy fluttering feeling inside her. Maybe shows really were a good way to bring people together!


	35. Oh No

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been, like, forever! Dedicated to Jade. Enjoy! Oh, and I hope 2009 is awesome for everyone!**

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Much repeated over and over again as the cast of _The Lion King _waited in the biggest music room beside the stage. They're costumes were hanging on a rail along the back wall and their music was in folders in the big red box by the piano.

Donna Noble turned around and slapped Much hard across the face, "Shut up! You're making us all nervous!"

"Ouch!" Much whimpered weakly as he sank into a chair by the tables. A few people laughed. Jack was sitting on a table reading over his lines again.

"Don't you just want to go and jump up behind him?" Paula said, deadly serious. Her friends looked at her in general bemusement.

"Not really," Stephanie said twirling her drumstick in her hand.

"I do," Paula said, still watching Jack.

Jayd grinned and whispered something in Paula's ear. The other girl giggled while the others looked on curiously. "Dare you to," Jayd concluded aloud.

"No!" Paula said, laughing.

"Aw! You know you want to," Jayd said.

"Oh alright," Paula said as she wandered idly over to Jack without letting him know she was going to speak to him. She crept up behind him and suddenly jumped up on the table beside him. "Grr! I'm a lion!" she announced while he yelped in surprise. She smirked as Jack stared at her for three seconds or so before bursting out laughing.

"What the hell?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Getting in to character."

"Right," Jack said, rolling his eyes dramatically, "Girls."

"Hey!" she said, jumping off the table and bouncing back over to her friends.

"Nice," Jayd laughed, "Very ladylike."

"I know. Am I not just the picture of elegance," Paula grinned just as Mr West burst in through the door. He strode over to the piano and looked at them with a proud smile.

"Good work team!" he said as he happily looked around at the nervous but excited faces in the room, "Well, it's almost time for our first performance and I'm sure you'll all do great! Just keep focused but relax! Enjoy it! You'll be wonderful!" There was a small round of applause in the room as Mr West nodded to them all and strode towards the door of the room. "Better go talk to the audience!" he said. "I'll give you the signal. Be ready!"

"Well, here goes," Mira said looking round at her friends and smiling.

"Let's go," Anna said as she gave Edward a quick hug and made her way to the door with the others. They noisily began getting themselves into to order for entrance and the anticipation was swelling in the air.

"Good luck everyone," Stephanie said slowly as she went to join the rest of the band.

"We'll need it," Much mumbled under his breath. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows and then carried on getting ready.

One of the stagehands appeared at the side of the hallway and opened the door to the west wing of the stage, "You're on," he said with a smile. Chloe, Robin and Jack led the cast on in order and they all stood facing the audience. They couldn't see the faces in the audience because of the lighting but they could hear the applause.

As the first few bars of the song rang through the hall, the nervousness turned to excitement.

"_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!" _came the opening words from the chorus of various African animals, "_Sithi uhm ingonyama!" _

Deannie made her way forwards slowly in her role as Rafiki and paused when she reached Robin and Chloe as Simba's parents. The pair stood aside to show Jack standing quietly looking vaguely bewildered by everything going on around him. Deannie reached out her hand and took Jack to the front of the stage and pretended to show him to the rest of the animal kingdom while the chorus sang out the words to the _Circle of Life. _

Moments later Mira strode onto stage as Scar and looked around the room threateningly. Owen trotted after, dressed as a giant bird and he looked at Mira indignantly. "You missed the ceremony of young Simba. And the king's on his way. You better have a good reason for not being there."

"Oh, I'm scared," Mira sneered before grabbing Owen's arm and laughing. Suddenly Robin (as Mufasa) walked on stage and growled loudly in a near perfect lion imitation.

"Let him go, Scar," Robin demanded.

After a quick encounter with Scar, Simba was walking across the set with Nala (Paula). They were on their way to the Elephant's Graveyard.

"Oh just look at you two!" Owen turned round laughing, "Seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah! Your parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all…"

"Meaning?" Paula said slowly.

"One day you two will be married!" Owen announced.

Jack and Paula stared at each other in disbelief, "Ew!"

"I can't marry her!" Jack/Simba said, "She's my friend!"

"Yeah, it'd be so weird!" Paula laughed.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but it's a tradition-," Owen began.

"Yeah well, when I'm king that'll be the first to go!" Jack grinned.

"Not as long as I'm round," Owen said.

"Well, in that case, you're fired!" Jack retorted. Paula giggled.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_ Jack said grinning.

_"Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!"_ Owen retorted raising his eyebrows.

_"I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR_!" Jack said with a smug expression while Paula just smirked.

_"And thus far, a rather uninspiring thing,"_ Owen said smugly.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_!" Jack sang happily. _"No-one saying do this!"_

_"No-one saying be there!" _Paula said grinning at Jack while Owen looked indignant.

Forty-five minutes and several songs later, the cast were tired but having the time of their lives. The audience were applauding and laughing in all the right places. Most of the group were thinking there was nowhere they'd rather be. The school shows usually brought out the best in everyone. Except Helen Louis, but she was long gone and by far yesterday's news.


	36. Of Course

**Author's Note: What is this? An update? Seriously? I don't believe it!**

Three nights later, the school shows and the music concert were all over. The performers were exhausted but proud of themselves. The show had been a sell-out and the audience had loved it. Many parents stopped to tell the staff how proud they were.

The staff, as a reward, had thrown a party on the Saturday evening for all the pupils involved in the performances. It was shaping up to be a good event. The music was playing loudly and everyone was willing to dance together. A strong sense of camaraderie had build up between the group as they'd spent so much time together over recent months.

"And now, if you'd like to grab a partner for the Saint Bernard's Waltz!" Mr West called out to the group. A slight ripple of excitement and giggling met that statement and the pupils began to move around the room.

"Jack?" Paula asked, suddenly shy, "Uh.

"Of course," Jack said with a grin as he took her hand and led her to the middle of the hall where all the other pairs were gathering. She looked around and spotted Stephanie in the middle of a discussion with the Weasley Twins as to which one she'd dance with. She smiled and rolled her eyes. This was when having two boy friends was going to get complicated.

"Emmett?" Jayd probed, holding out her hand as she stood beside him. He hesitated, clearly debating something in his mind before grinning and taking her hand. She gasped slightly, his hand was so cold. He chuckled slightly and led her to the dance floor.

When the music started the room filled with small movement that had been well practised in PE lessons. Scanning the hall for Edward Cullen, Anna noticed him sidling out of the hall. She narrowed her eyes and followed him.

"Edward?" she asked as she got out of the hall. "You okay?"

He was standing against the wall, still as a statue, "Yes I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Jacob."

"As in Jacob Black? He doens't even go to this school! Why you waiting for him?" she asked, suspicious.

"He has something to tell me. He's on his way. I don't know what's up though, he's being careful to think of something else," Edward said slowly. Anna nodded carefully, remembering what Edward had said about hearing thoughts.

"Edward!" came a sudden hiss from the doorway. It was Jasper. They both turned to look at him as he slipped out of the hall pulling Alice beside him. There was a faraway look on Alice's pixie-like face

"What's she seeing?" Jasper asked urgently. Edward focused and his eyes widened in horror and surprise.

"What is it?" Anna encouraged taking his hand in hers.

"We're going to be attacked," Edward growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"By who?" Jasper urged.

"By rocks," another unfamiliar voice said.

"Jacob," Jasper said, nodding in acknowledgement of the other boy's arrival.

Jacob nodded back, "I just came to tell you about the attack."

"What d'you know?" Edward demanded.

"These Vampires. They've teamed with a man. Supposedly immortal and well-known in the Wizard World. Apparently he's after Harry Potter? And they're coming here," Jacob explained quickly. Anna looked at him for a moment. He was dressed in shorts, despite the winter temperatures and he looked uncomfortable surrounded by Vampires.

"Harry knows..." Alice said softly. "He knows and he told his two friends. They're on their way out of school now."

"On their own?" Anna asked, wide-eyed.

Alice frowned slightly as she tried to work out the answer in her head, "No. They have a little group with them. Five, I think."

What are we going to do?" Jacob asked, "We can't just sit around watching."

"No, you're right," Edward agreed, "We're going to have to go too."

"It's going to be dangerous," Jasper said, "We have no idea what we're walking into."

"Not really but lives are at risk," Edward countered. Jasper nodded slowly in agreement. Anna stared, speechless.

"I'll phone Carlisle," Alice said slowly.

"Alright," Edward said, "Anna, go back inside. Just stay here. I can't have you getting hurt."

"I'm not letting you leave me. I can help," she replied heatedly. There was no way he was going to run off and save the world without her. What if he got hurt?

"No, stay," Edward insisted.

Suddenly she had a plan and faked looking dejected, "Fine," she sighed before turning and walking back into the hall. She'd find a way to help, no matter what Edward said. She watched as he went to get Emmett and smiled slightly. All she needed was the girls.

* * *


	37. We Really Have To Go Now

**Author's Note: Look at this! An update!**

* * *

It didn't take Anna long to round up her friends in the hall and fill them in on the situation. "And we have to do something," she said, "We can't let Edward and the others walk into something like that! I guess the more of us that can help the better."

"What's the plan then?" Jayd, whom was keen to help because Emmett had gone off with the rest of his family, asked, "We just gonna follow them?"

"We can't all go. We can't have the teachers knowing we're running away from school," Paula said, "Some of us are gonna have to stay behind and spread the word in school that we could be in danger. Keep the teachers clueless. They'd never believe us, not in a million years. Especially us. The day dreamers. The ones that get good marks but are a bit mad. Sure, they think we're responsible, but if we told them our school was being attacked by evil wizards and a handful of angry Vampires?"

"Agreed," Stephanie nodded, "I think we should leave the men behind. When are they ever gonna be any use to us?"

"Hey!" Jack said with a scowl on his face as Stephanie smiled sweetly. The Weasley twins rolled their eyes dramatically. They were slightly annoyed that Harry and the others had ran off without them so were keen to get going.

Eventually Anna, Jayd, Paula, Stephanie, Deannie, Jack, Owen and the Weasley twins were heading out of the school towards the gate at the end of the grounds. They'd hurried back to their dormitaries to put on their trainers and jackets because despite being summer, it was cold. Everybody else was in the school passing on warnings to people who might be some help to them. They walked a little way down the road to get away from the school before coming to a halt to decide what to do next. They were pretty confident they'd be able to deal with pretty much anything. There was safety in numbers after all but they were still wary.

"I suddenly don't feel quite so brave," Paula mumbled as they stood in the light of a lamp post.

"We'll be fine. We always are," Stephanie said smiling anxiously. "Somehow. But anyway, who wouldn't be scared of a big gang of hormonal teenagers who know how to use hack saws creatively?"

The boys shuddered, "D'you have to say that?" Owen asked feeling more insecure than he was he'd have liked.

Jack laughed, "Brings back memories does it Owen?"

"I have never taken a hack saw to Owen!" Stephanie said defensively.

"Not intentionally," Owen grumbled. "You can't have forgotten techi class in first year!" He shuddered.

"Oh yeah," Stephanie said smiling reminiscently. "Oops."

"Anyway," Anna interupted bringing the conversation back to their current situation, "Where to now?" They all stood in silence for a moment following that question with blank looks. Nobody was quite sure what they'd been expecting to find when they got outside but whatever it was, they hadn't found it. They looked around curiously. The night was quiet. Nothing was moving - no cars, no people, no animals. Not even the wind rustled the leaves of the trees. There was nothing overly suspicious about the night at all.

"Lost girls?" came a sudden voice from the darkness at the wall behind them. They all spun around in panic.

"Girls?" Jack muttered indignantly. Paula took his hand at the same time as elbowing him in the ribs in a bid to make him shut up. Jack was never one for being quiet when it was needed.

"We know exactly where we are thanks," Deannie told the man standing in the shadows. He was wearing a hooded jacket and nobody could see his face.

"We'd love to stay and chat," Jack said, "But we really have to go now." With that, they started moving away along the road away from the school and also away from the man.

"Who's expecting you?" the man asked.

"Friends," Owen told him quickly, almost too quickly to be believable, "And they'll be worried so we're going to go now."

"Oh no," the man growled, "You're not going anywhere. You lot are borders from the school here. You're aren't supposed to be out of school, are you? Nobody at all will be expecting you and they won't miss you until much later on. And by that time you'll be long gone!" "

"Who are you?" Stephanie demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out later," he said with a greasy sneer in his voice.

"Run!" Jayd yelled and led the way as the gang tried to get as far away from the man as they could.

Before they knew what had happened, the man was standing right in front of them with his arm around Owen's neck. "You run away and I'll kill you're little buddy here."


	38. And She's Not Kidding

**Author's Note: Just to remind you, last chapter Deannie, Owen, Jack, Stephanie, the Weasley twins, Paula and Jayd escaped from the school to go after the Cullens and Harry's gang. We last saw Owen being apprehended by some dude in a cloak. Enjoy this!**

* * *

There was silence for what felt like an eternity. Owen held himself so still that he could have been paralysed for all they knew. They still couldn't see his captor's face because it was covered with a dark hood.

"Who are you?" Stephanie demanded icily when nobody else in the group spoke up.

The man laughed coldly. With his free hand he drew a small wooden rod from his cloak pocket. The Weasley twins gasped and looked anxiously at the rest of the group. "You can't use that," Fred said.

"Like I care about the _law,_" the man said bitterly.

George glanced at his twin and they shared a look of understanding. "Lucius Malfoy," they said together.

"Who?" Jack whispered with a bewildered look on his face that exactly mirrored everyone else's. "As in, Draco's dad?"

The cloaked figure brought his hood down with one swift motion and then brought his wand back to Owen's throat. His long blond hair cascaded down his shoulders framing his rat like face. "Yes," he said, "As in Draco's dad."

"Aw crap," Deannie sighed. Suddenly and unexpectedly, there was a flash of bright light and Lucius was cast down on the ground. Fred and George didn't lower their wands as Jack grabbed Owen's arm, tugged him to his feet and led the group in running down the street. It was only moments before flashes of red light followed them as Lucius sped after them shouting loudly.

The group ran until they reached the park. Jack turned around to the others but kept running, "Split up," he said loudly and breathlessly. Anna, Owen and Deannie sped off to the right along the gravel path that led to the children's play equipment while Stephanie and the twins took a sharp left towards the boating pond that was now deserted and eerie looking in the gloom of the night. Jack grabbed Paula's hand and they darted for the trees in the centre of the park.

"Where's Jayd?" Paula asked Jack as they skidded to a halt behind a large sycamore tree.

He shrugged, "With Stephanie?"

"But she was right beside me when we were running, wasn't she?" she said frowning.

"Don't worry," Jack insisted less than confidently, "She'll be okay. She'll be with the others."

"Yeah," Paula nodded slowly as she peered around the tree.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and the twins were crouching behind a closed ice cream stall beside the boating lake where several empty peddle-boats were moored. They slumped down on the ground to catch their breath before looking around to check they were alone and hadn't been followed.

"What're we going to do?" she asked desperately running a hand through her hair.

"No idea," Fred said irritably.

"We'll think of something," George added.

"We just need to figure out what we're fighting," Fred nodded.

"Yeah," Stephanie agreed as she glanced around the stall and squinted into the gloom. She couldn't see anything and she guessed that was a good thing. Surely that meant everyone else was all right?

At the other end of the park, Anna grabbed Owen's arm to stop him when she heard the movement within the wooden climbing frame. Deannie skidded to a halt beside them and the three of them pressed themselves up against the wall that ran along the edge of the path.

"Potter!" a sneering voice was saying coldly, "I should have known you'd have back-up following you. All your little Muggle friends. But how will you feel if I have the entire school executed? My Death Eaters are on their way now. One by one all your little Muggle friends will be exterminated."

Deannie, Anna and Owen looked at each other in shock and fear. They were all thinking about their friends back at the school. Deannie pulled out her phone and quickly keyed in a message to Mira: "B ready. Attack." To their horror, the message sent with a loud ping and the voices in the play area fell silent at once. Suddenly, the three of them were facing the cold expressions of four tall men. Anna knew at once that they were Vampires.

"Come to rescue your little buddies have you?" one of them laughed harshly flicking on a torch so they could all see. Jayd and Harry Potter were tied up beside a group of angry men and women all with drawn weapons. Harry looked terrified but Jayd looked like she was in some pain.

"What-?" Owen began to ask but was cut off by Anna. She was looking between Jayd and the Vampires in front of them and her back again before focusing her gaze on the tall Vampire in the middle. He had light brown untidy hair and perfectly formed features. The power radiating from his very existence was breath taking and frightening but Anna spoke very calmly, "You're turning her into a Vampire."

"Very good!" the Vampire cooed, "These kids aren't as dumb as I thought. This could be fun! So where's the rest of your little crew? You kids can be the first to join my legions."

Just then a pale man with red eyes and slits as a nose glided over to them with a dark, chilling expression, "Just remember Victor, you're doing this for me. If these _children _fail us as Vampires, I'll blame you."

"Believe me, my Lord," the Vampire said, "We've been living in secret for so long and we've had _decades _to work this out. It'll work. These kids will do exactly what we want."

Back at the school, Mira glanced down at her phone as it started vibrating on the window ledge in front of her while she watched outside. She opened the message and read through it quickly. "It's Deannie. She says we're going to be attacked."

"Hell, and she's not kidding," Chloe said as she stared out of the window. A swirling dark cloud was forming above the school and a grey mist seemed to be seeping over the grounds towards them. Several people who were in common room squealed in fear and confusion but nobody really knew what to do. "I'm going to tell the head teacher," Chloe said eventually, "We need to make sure everyone's in their dorms and not wandering around. And I thought the fights at my old school were big deals. This puts them in perspective and I'm not sure I like it."


	39. How Can This Be True

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe ran along the corridors of the school as fast as she could towards the reception at the front door. Mr Plural the head teacher's office was just beside there. She banged on the door urgently and hovered behind it anxiously.

"What-!" Mr Plural began as he flung open his door looking irritated that a pupil would have the nerve to bang on his door so loudly.

Chloe cut him off immediately, "Mr Plural, the school's under attack. You need to make sure everyone's in their dorms. We can't waste any more time-."

"And _what, _Miss Hollywood, gives you the right to say that," Mr Plural snapped viciously, "By whom are we being attacked? I've never heard such nonsense in all my life!"

Chloe glared at him, "You know, Vampires and dark wizards," she told him in a falsely casual voice. She watched almost in disgust as the colour drained from her head's face. He was usually such a buoyant character and it was unnatural for him to be so fearful.

His voice was several tones higher when he next spoke, "Vampires don't exist, Chloe. How can this be true, then?"

"Indeed they do," said a new voice and both Chloe and Mr Plural spun around anxiously. They saw a tall, thin man with a long silver beard standing before them with half-moon glasses and purple robes.

"Albus!" Mr Plural blurted out, "I was assured that inviting your students to my school would have no ill effects! Your minister promised me that! He gave me his word!" He said "nothing but positive outcomes"! And now I'm being told dark wizards are attacking the school?"

Chloe guessed the man must be the headmaster at Hogwarts. He shook his head and sighed at Mr Plural, "Had I known this would happen we would have remained at our school. This was entirely unexpected. But for now, I advise you to listen to your rather excellent pupil here and move each pupil to his or her dormitory and have each pupil registered by a teacher or senior pupil."

Mr Plural seemed to be in shock and he just nodded. He turned into his office and went to the loudspeaker system and relayed the message around the school. Outside the room, Albus Dumbledore turned to Chloe, "Thank you. I recommend you go back to your dormitory too."

"Okay," she said slowly turning away. Suddenly she stopped and spun back. She had a feeling she could trust this man. "But sir?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to fix this mess?" she asked urgently.

"We?"

"You didn't think we were gonna just sit back and twiddle our thumbs did you?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows incredulously and smiling mischievously.

Dumbledore chuckled, "It seems that no matter what the school, there are always those willing to fight for each other. Be careful. This is a danger your may not even understand."

"We will, sir, but how are-."

"In answer to your question," Dumbledore cut her off, "I think we have the element of surprise over our attackers in that we know they're coming and who they are. Some friends of mine are on their way as we speak. And if I'm right in saying, some of your friends are already involved…?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "They left a while ago after Harry and them."

"Which is why I must leave at once before anything bad befalls them," Dumbledore said firmly, "And you must return to your dormitory and be with your friends. Be careful. And you've done well. Thank you." And with that, he turned and swept along the corridor away from Chloe.

She watched him go before turning around and hurrying back towards the fourth year common room to be registered along with the others. When she burst back into the room she found Much asking for the seven hundredth time whether they thought Deannie would be okay.

"Much!" Mira snapped, "Shut up! We already said we don't know any better than you do but we think she'll be fine. They all will."

"But-."  
"Much! Stop it!" Chloe insisted as she sat down beside the window and looked out at the black fog filling up the grounds making it near impossible to see outside.

"I'm scared," Much admitted sadly slumping down in his chair.

"Join the club," Mira sighed, rubbing her temples impatiently.

"But the Hogwarts head teacher is going to kick ass, so they've got more of a chance now," Chloe said as their head of year, Mrs Leeman, came into the room and looked around holding a clipboard with all their names.

"What are we gonna do?" Paula asked Jack as they hesitated behind a tree. Both of them were tense and restless.

"What you're gonna do, kiddies, is come with me," said a voice from behind them. Both students spun around in panic and Paula grabbed Jack's hand and clung on. Jack squeezed it but neither of them said anything. The speaker made himself clear, dancing out from behind the trees and smiling sickeningly at them. He was a tall man with brilliant red eyes. His brown hair was ruffled and muddy. Blood dripped down from his mouth and he wiped it away on the back of his hand, grinning like an animal. "I'm hungry, kiddies. And you two look like such a good snack."

Paula's eyes widened in utter terror, "You're… You're… Oh hell, Jack, he's a Vampire."  
"Aw, clever, kiddie," he sneered, eyes flashing.

"Oh crap," Paula whispered taking an abrupt step back. It was common knowledge among her friends that Vampires weren't the most awesome things in the world to Paula.

"You can't outrun me," he told her with a small laugh.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded.

"I'm hunter. A forager. I travel with the Legion and I pick off the stragglers," he told them, "Unless I think you'd be a good addition to the Legion. Which I don't. Because I'm hungry. Nobody need know you were here."


	40. The Play Equipment’s Burning

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I got distracted by exam results and things. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Owen hissed furiously as he struggled against the ropes that now bound him to a wooden post inside the children's play castle adventure playground. It was a big structure that had taken several weeks for the council to build.

"I dunno," Deannie admitted in frustration as she looked around at the wizards and Vampires in the room. "I think we should just bide our time for the moment."

"What about Jayd?" Owen frowned. It hadn't been long since the blond girl had been taken from that part of the "castle" and off to another part.

"She's turning into a Vampire," Anna said bluntly, "And that's what they're going to do to the rest of us if we don't get out of here soon." She shut her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. Would becoming a Vampire really be that bad? She could be more like her boyfriend that way. The thing was, she didn't know if she was ready for that? She had friends in her life right now and everything would have to change if she became a Vampire. She would probably have to leave the school then and she didn't know if she was ready for that. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

"Kiddies, are you ready?" the Vampire that'd spoken to them earlier sneered.

"Er. No," Owen said, "So could you leave us alone for a little while and then-."

"Shut up. You're not getting out of this. You Muggles aren't any use for anything besides becoming new Vampires. We need an army and you're going to be it," the Vampire growled flicking his light brown hair out of his eyes with one casual toss of his head. He crouched down beside Owen and smiled sickeningly, "I'm sure you'll make good little Vampires."

"I don't want to be a bloodsucking freak," Owen said moodily.

"You don't really have a choice," the Vampire snarled, launching himself at Owen and biting into his neck. Deannie and Anna gasped and struggled, trying to get to their friend but it was useless. Suddenly, the Vampire's head was jerked backwards and Owen screamed in pain, shutting his eyes tightly and trying with difficulty to breathe.

"Edward!" Anna cried out in surprise when she saw her boyfriend standing with the other Vampire's head in his grip.

"Don't look," Edward warned before turning away and next moment there was a sickening crack and the Vampire's body slumped to the ground, decapitated. Both girls winced but didn't have much time to dwell on it because the other two evil Vampires were descending on them along with the wizards. They'd learnt the ringleader's name was Voldemort and that he wasn't easily killed. The rest of the wizards were his Death Eaters apparently and they were hell bent on murdering Harry Potter.

Edward stood in front of Anna, Deannie and Owen and Alice appeared beside him watching their enemy as though stalking prey. Anna cast a nervous look at Owen and then glanced back at the two Cullens. Where were the others? Owen needed help as soon as possible or he, like Jayd, would begin the change into becoming a Vampire. She knew she had to escape, and fast.

Suddenly there was a yell from outside – a word neither Deannie nor Anna understood or recognised but in an instant they realised it was a spell. They smelt the smoke before they saw the fire. Some of the Death Eaters hissed in fury, their faces contorted into ugly masks of rage. Edward spun around, his eyes focussed, and untied the girls and Owen. "Get out," he whispered, "Find Carlisle."

"But-."

"I'll manage," Edward insisted before turning back and springing on the nearest Vampire in one fluid motion. Only for a moment, Anna looked on in shock and then helped Deannie scoop up Owen and hurry towards the exit of the play castle. They didn't have to look far for Doctor Cullen. It was only moments before he found them stumbling away from the burning castle. He took one look at Owen and set about sucking the poisoned blood from the young teenagers' neck.

"Who started the fire?" Deannie whispered to Anna as they armed themselves with as many rocks as they could stuff in their pockets, throwing them when they needed to at the Death Eaters who appeared out of the castle. They kept close to the building, despite the heat, so that it was less easy for them to be seen.

When Carlisle was finished with Owen, he looked at the girls, "Get out of here. Now. Just go."

"Where to?" Deannie wanted to know.

"Back to school," and with that he headed in to the burning building as people began to spill out.

"As if," Deannie muttered as she and Anna helped a semi-conscious Owen to his feet and hurried towards the trees as fast as they could. They would find shelter there, hopefully. They couldn't leave without the rest of their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paula and Jack found themselves pressed up against a tree wondering, like Owen had, what the hell they were going to do. The Vampire was only inches away from them and they could smell the stale blood on his lips.

"How about we make this fun, kiddies?" the Vampire laughed, "How about you run and I'll chase you! Hide and seek! I'll give you a head start! Go on, run!"

Paula and Jack looked at each other for a moment and then hurtled off into the trees knowing already that they'd never manage to escape. They knew the Vampire stories well enough to know that they were just being toyed with. There was no way they'd get out alive. Sure enough, they heard footsteps racing after them and circling them at unbelievable speeds. Suddenly, they felt arms grabbing them and pulling them behind another tree. Both students cried out frantically but felt hands over their mouths. They struggled but instantly they felt frozen, like they couldn't move even if they needed to run. Which they did.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Hogwarts headmaster whispered, "I'm going to help you. He'll have your scent now, so he'll follow you wherever you go. We're going to Apparate. I'm going to take you both to different places and you'll be harder to find. You should find your friends and then get out of here."

With a crack that sucked the breath from both of them, they vanished from the trees.

* * *

"Fred! George!" came a sudden cry from beside the ice cream stand. A tall, gangly boy with flaming red hair ducked down behind the stand and smiled. "Stephanie! Bloody hell, have you seen what's going on?"

"That's why we're here, little brother," Fred rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yes, we don't hide out behind ice cream stands just for the fun of it," George added.

"The play equipment's burning!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide, "Hermione did it. She said it would create a diversion and give Harry time to escape. Thing is, he hasn't come out."

"What?" Stephanie said, peering round the stand and seeing flames licking the wooden structure of the play castle. The smoke was billowing high up into the sky. There was no way the fire brigade wouldn't be phoned. Whether they'd be allowed to do anything with the place crawling with evil wizards was a different matter. "We have to find Harry then," she said reasonably, looking back at the Weasleys.

"Yeah," Fred said with a nod, "Well. Let's go."

"And I thought exams were gonna be our biggest challenge this year," Stephanie sighed as they got to their feet and crept towards the burning park.

* * *


	41. We’re Screwed

**Author's Note: I know it took forever and a half to update and I know I always use the same excuse... But school, as always, is a bitch. Anyway, I've been kinda lonely 'cause the RRA are all in school/asleep/away. It's my school October holidays. Two weeks alone. But hey, L.C will be happy because I can actually update. Enjoy! **

* * *

Paula blinked, startled and confused a she suddenly realised she could breathe again. She was very aware of Dumbledore and Jack beside her but she could see them too now the darkness that had been pressing against her was suddenly gone. She looked around and the Hogwarts headmaster smiled and winked at her before vanishing again with Jack. Paula watched in a daze before looking around and trying to get her bearings. She could see fire blazing at the other end of the park and she knew at once that it must be the play equipment. She took a deep breath and started to run towards it. She could hear sirens approaching from what seemed like a far off place. She spotted three figures struggling towards the trees. Her friends? She didn't know and for a moment she was torn. She and Jack had met a Vampire in those trees. The thing was, if the Vampire had gone hunting for them, he'd be away from the trees and for now her friends would be safe. Biting her lip, she made for the play equipment again, intending to rescue anyone she could.

* * *

Having had the same idea, Stephanie and the Weasley twins were running towards the fire too. The twins were shooting violent jets of water into the flames from their wands as they got closer. Stephanie spotted a hunched form on the ground and at once dashed towards him. "Harry?" she whispered softly, recognising the boy after he'd been pointed out often enough in the corridors. "Harry!"

"Huh?" he mumbled drowsily, choking fiercely. He struggled to sit up and Stephanie, shielding her face from the flames licking only a metre away now. The heat was unbearable but she tried to ignore it. She tugged at Harry's hand and helped him to his feet. "What happened? Is there anyone still in there?"

Harry coughed and wiped ash out of his eyes. He fumbled in his robes and pulled out his wand to put out the fires like the twins were. "No, I don't think so. The Death Eaters left when Voldemort showed up. They've taken my friends. They've gone to destroy your school. He saw the place going up in flames and tied me up and left me here… The Vampires… I dunno."

It was then that the fire engine pulled up in the car park. Fred looked around to his twin and Harry, "Wands away! Run for it!" And once again, they were on the run towards the trees, just as Paula joined them.

"Stephanie!" she smiled, relieved, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You? Where's Jack? I thought he went with you? And Jayd too?" the other girl replied as they ran through the darkness of the park towards the trees.

"Jack went with Dumbledore. There… There was a Vampire there," she said pointing to the trees as they drew nearer. "And Jayd? I thought she was with you?"

Stephanie shook her head, "She must have been with Deannie then. And Vampires? Here?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm right behind you kiddie!" came the all too recognisable voice of the tracker Paula and Jack had met earlier. The group ground to a halt and spun around in alarm. The Twins and Harry drew their wands and yelled different incantations at him. The vampire was thrown to the ground in a flash of red light from someone's wand and in the split second it took for them to realise this, the group fled again.

Within moments, the Vampire blocked their path again. His eyes were blood red and his brown hair kept flopping into his eyes. He flashed a feral grin at them and then reached out a hand and grabbed Paula before anyone had realised what he was doing. She squeaked and struggled but this made very little difference. Then before she even had time to do anything else, another figure appeared behind the tracker and grabbed his neck, tugging upwards with a sharp jerk. The tracker's eyes bulged widely and with a sickening snap, his head was torn from his shoulders. The students screamed loudly and Paula's fell from the tracker's grip. She stumbled and landed on the grass, looking startled and confused.

"Start a fire here," Edward Cullen said while his brothers Jasper and Emmett tore apart the Tracker. "Fred? George? You guys can start fires with magic, right? They're putting out the play equipment already."

"Yeah…" Fred nodded and immediately set a stream of fire at the Tracker. George and Harry joined him moments later. Stephanie helped Paula to her feet and the two girls started running towards the trees hoping to find their friends there. This was just one nightmare after another.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, many pupils were cowering in their dormitories while bits of stone and plaster fell on them from all sides. The air was filled with screams and the sounds off glass shattering in to murderous shards. Dust was rising into the air as Voldemort's Death Eaters blasted the place to pieces. Chloe and Mira were fighting their way through the dust trying to keep the junior pupils calm even when they themselves were panicking and afraid.

"We're screwed!" Mira whispered to Chloe as part of the wall collapsed in the common room. They made for the door and found it jarred and stuck. They were trapped.


	42. They're Not All Bad

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to Cee! Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is day two of my advent calander for my friends! **

* * *

Nobody could ignore the flashing lights blasting from the ends of wands or the screams and explosions. Everything was happening in a rush and a confusing buzz of activity. There was no way of keeping tabs on everyone in the school because everyone was running everywhere, hiding in classrooms, taking cover in the assembly hall and others were fleeing out the fire escapes in to the grounds.

Chloe and Mira had managed to knock the door open using a table as a battering ram. It took a few attempts before they broke though but at least they were free, and unharmed. Mira and Much took of down one corridor to help some younger pupils who were panicking in a corner which Chloe and Allan went another way.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Chloe asked as she helped a first year boy out of the fire escape."

"No idea," Allan A Dale shrugged, wiping dust out of his face and trying to squint down the corridor to see anyone who needed help. "Get out of here I guess?"

Just then there was an almighty bang. Chloe looked at Allan and they both darted out of the fire escape just in time to avoid the wall of the corridor crumbling beside them.

""It's over!" came a high pitched voice from somewhere nearby, "Our work here is done! The school is finished. Harry Potter is dead!"

"What?" Chloe mouthed, confused and worried. "Harry Potter? Dead? Why?"

"Chloe!" came a sudden yell from behind her. Recognising Dale's voice at once she spun around and hurried towards him. His shirt was torn at the shoulder and he had a cut on his cheek but other than that he seemed to be okay. She hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. What's going on?" she asked urgently.

"You know the Hogwarts head teacher?" Dale said, looking around the darkened grounds on his guard constantly.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded.

"Well, he turned started stunning people with this red light and then some really pale dude showed up. The Dark Lord or something, everyone called him," Dale explained while they crouched against the crumbled wall of the school taking shelter from the busyness. Things seemed to have slowed down: the screams and explosions had stopped for the most part but they were taking no risks. Dale carried on, "The Dark Lord guy was really pissed at the Hogwarts teacher. Then he blew up part of the school and claimed Potter was dead and then blew up part of the school."

"So…what now?"

"I think he's leaving," Dale said quietly, "The Dark Lord I mean."

It turned out Dale was right. After about fifteen minutes, the grounds were filled with the sounds of anxious chatter. The teachers were trying to assemble pupils into their classes but were having little success. The fire engines had arrived and firemen were swarming everywhere trying to find people in the rubble. The school itself was badly damaged. Some departments had totally collapsed and other parts were perfectly intact. Glass was all over the grass and random school materials were spread out everywhere.

* * *

Paula, Stephanie, Harry, the Twins, Jack and Ron had made a run for it back to school taking some of the back streets. The sky was beginning to pale as they reached the gates. Pupils and teachers alike were standing in groups shivering and chatting urgently. The atmosphere was tense but there was no fighting to be seen, only the aftermath. People started noticing Harry at once and pointed to him whispering and frowning.

"But he was meant to be dead!"

"He's alive?"

"But does that mean we'll be attacked again?"

Nobody had any answers. Harry looked around at Ron and the red haired boy looked blank and confused too. He shrugged. "Maybe we should find Dumbledore?" he suggested after a moment.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and the two boys set off across the grass in search of their headmaster. Paula looked pale, bewildered and worried. She didn't say very much, just watched what was going on as though it was a different world. Stephanie seemed rather dazed too. She was hugging one of the twins tightly and trying to get her head around everything that had happened when Deannie and Anna arrived dragging a now unconscious Owen. Once they spotted their friends everyone ran at each other and hugged tightly.

"Are you all right?" Deannie asked Stephanie urgently looking at the rest of her friends.

"Yeah, I think so," Stephanie nodded. "We'll be okay. What about you?"

"All right. Owen's out of it. I'm away to take him to a medic," she said slowly. It was then that she spotted Mira and ran over to check she was okay. Stephanie and Paula smiled slightly and then turned to Anna. Immediatly they began chatting urgently about what had happened since they'd split up.

"Hang on!" Paula said, her eyes widening, "Where's Jayd?" Silence.

"Er..." Anna said, "Carlisle Cullen's taken her. She... She got bitten by a Vampire."

Paula sat down abruptly, "Bloody hell. I knew that lot were-."

"They're not all bad!" Anna argued.

"I know... But..." Paula sighed and buried her head in her knees. "We just had a bit of a run in with one." She looked up and gazed around. Looking around at the destroyed school everyone shared a strange feeling of loss and despair. They were boarders at the school. They pretty much lived there all year round. This had been home for many.

It was going to be a very long day.


	43. I'm Starving

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to the totally awesome Deannie! Hope you enjoy this! Happy Christmas!**

* * *

The police were crawling all over the destroyed school that morning, asking questions and searching the debris. The teachers had now completed their register and most of the pupils were accounted for. The search was continuing in the rubble for three first years, a second year, and a few senior pupils. The majority had evacuated effectively and were unharmed. Paramedics were talking to people left, right and centre ensuring everyone was okay. The entire Cullen family were missing and Jayd Russell was apparently with Doctor Cullen on the way to the hospital.

The Ministry of Magic were also carrying out their investigations avoiding the Muggle police. They were asking very different questions but were working towards the same goal; to figure out what had happened and where to go next.

"I was so not expecting that," Deannie sighed to Much as they sat down against a tree in the grounds and looked around at the scene before them. "I thought this year was just gonna be study and exams."

"Me too," Much agreed. "Do you think there's any food about? I'm starving."

Deannie laughed and shook her head slightly, "Trust you, Much. Our school was just blown to pieces and you're hungry?"

"Yeah," Much nodded smiling, "Saving people really is hungry work!"

"I bet you kicked ass, right?"

"Of course," Much grinned and put his arm around his girlfriend. "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Deannie said, "I guess our parents will be told what's happened. We'll probably be put in some temporary school for a while."

As it happened, that was exactly what happened. Parents and guardians started turning up for their children by the afternoon. There was a meeting scheduled for after the weekend once the school board had come to a conclusion as to what was best to do with the students.

All the Hogwarts students were to be sent back to their own school immediately. Stephanie hurried to find the Weasley twins as soon as she found this out. "Guys!" she called after them as they walked around the edge of the grounds, deep in conversation.

"Stephanie!" Fred said grinning broadly as he turned around, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, but you're going back to school?" she said dejectedly when she caught up with them hugging them tightly in turn.

"Apparently so," George sighed.

"But no matter," Fred said, his face lighting up. Stephanie looked confused and waited for them to explain. How could them going back to Hogwarts and leaving her here be a good thing?

Fred nodded in agreement with his twin, "Yeah, this is not goodbye!" he laughed.

"Indeed it isn't!" George added, "We heard Dumbledore talking to your head teacher. He reckons it might be safer if you lot came to Hogwarts."

"I thought you said people like me couldn't go to Hogwarts? We're not wizards or anything!" Stephanie said, confused and irritated.

"Ah, but Dumbledore can usually think of a way around these things. You just watch. You'll be at my school by the start of next school year at the latest," Fred said. A flicker of excitement lit inside her and she couldn't help but grin. She'd heard so many stories about the twin's school and she'd never even thought she'd get to go there. They'd made it pretty clear that it was protected by all sorts of enchantments. But she might have to wait another six months or so?

"You'll write though?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" the twins grinned together.

"Awesome," she smiled back.

"But for now, fancy going for a walk around the grounds and avoiding the police investigators?" Fred suggested.

"I do," Stephanie nodded and linked arms with both the twins and they set off around the grounds.


	44. She's A Vampire Now

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to L.C, whom is totally fabulous! Welcome back to the forum! I've missed you heaps and I hope you're feeling better now! Happy Christmas and I hope you like the ending of this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! There is only one more chapter left to go of this and then in the New Year I'll start the sequel! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next week all the students were either staying at home or staying in a Youth Hostel near to the Grant Mill Academy where they would all be attending after the holidays. The Hogwarts students had been returned to their own school and they were missed by huge numbers of the Saint Roberta's pupils. Some had opted to remain home for Christmas however and were meeting up with their friends from the other school.

"Any news about Jayd?" Stephanie asked Anna as both girls trudged down the city high street laden with shopping bags. Christmas was only a week away and they'd decided to do some present shopping and get a hot chocolate with the rest of the group.

"Yeah," Anna admitted, "This is gonna sound way weird but… Well. She's a Vampire now."

Stephanie blinked and looked at her friend in shock, "A Vampire?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, "And they don't know whether she'll be coming back to school for a while. None of them do."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see then?" Stephanie sighed, "Everything's going to change after the holidays. We'll be in a new school and everything. My bet is that a lot of parents will be withdrawing their kids." She watched as the crowds of people shoved past them as they headed down the street towards the little café they visited regularly when they were allowed out of the school.

"What about the Twins?" Anna asked, "Any word from them?"

"Yeah," Stephanie smiled, "They're staying at home for Christmas this year and they said they'll meet me on Boxing Day." Her delight at this prospect was evident as they entered the café. They spotted Paula, Mira, Deannie and Chloe sitting at a table in the corner of the room chatting animatedly. Paula waved and Anna and Stephanie pulled up chairs and joined them.

"So what do you two think of this Grant Mill Academy?" Chloe asked, wrinkling her nose in evident displeasure. "Did you go to the visit on Friday?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded, "What. A. Dump."

Paula sighed, "We could have ended up in worse places. But yeah, it is kinda awful." She thought back to the shabby classrooms and torn curtains, bashed lockers and graffiti-ed walls. They hadn't been made to feel welcome by the students at the school either; some of them had gathered in the canteen and shouted insults at them.

"Could we have got worse?" Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I don't think it could get any worse! I bet half of them do drugs during break."

"Probably," Deannie agreed, sipping her hot chocolate and laughing slightly, "But still. Just think! We'll be going to Hogwarts next year!" The group nodded and the mood lifted at once. The rest of the afternoon passed in a flurry of laughter, chatter and shopping. The Christmas carols on the streets of the city were making them all feel cheerful and festive. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

On Boxing Day, Stephanie waited patiently in the park for Fred and George. The air was frosty and she shivered, pulling her coat tighter. Just then, she saw a redheaded figure hurrying towards her. She stood up and ran to meet him. Under his cloak he was sporting a deep red jumper with the word "Fred" sewn onto the front.

"Nice jumper," she smiled, kissing him gently and hugging him. "Merry Christmas!"

Fred grinned at her as his twin walked over clutching a paper parcel. He handed it over with a wink, "Mum must approve of you. Looks like you've got yourself a Weasley jumper too."

"Awesome!" Stephanie laughed, delighted as she unwrapped the paper and holding up a midnight blue woollen jumper with a white crescent moon sewn on. She thought this must be one of the best Christmas presents she'd got. "Thank you!" she hugged both boys tightly and kissed their cheeks. She really felt like part of the family now – like she belonged with them.


	45. Epilouge

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of _Back To School. _It's taken me forever and a half to write this fic but now it's done. I have the sequel planned for next year and will start that as soon as I can. Thank you everyone who's reviewed this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Best wishes for 2010, and I hope you all had a good Christmas. Thank you!**

* * *

It was thus that the pupils of Saint Roberta's became aware of the magical world and for some of them this was only the beginning of an adventure. Many friendships had been formed that would tie the students together for years after their school days were over. Others however had seen enough and what they had seen had frightened them. When it was announced that the next year the students of Saint Roberta's would be moved to Hogwarts for their own safety, many parents pulled their children out of the school – Stephen Hart being one example of such a person. It was rumoured that he'd begged his parents to withdraw him at the end of the year.

At the beginning of the new term those in fourth, fifth and sixth year sat their prelim exams along with the Grant Mill Academy pupils. For the most part, life at Grant Mill was unremarkable. Most of the pupils kept separated and didn't enjoy mixing classes. Some however, were glad of some new faces. Grant Mill was one of those undesirable schools in the area that most people avoided at all costs.

Subject choice booklets were issued near the end of the third term and fourth and fifth year pupils submitted their requests for classes or opted to leave school in May if they were sixteen at that time. Chloe Hollywood applied to a local college to take a course in Sporting Science as an access route to University while her boyfriend Dale applied to the police cadets. Will Scarlet sent letters out to local joineries in the hope of becoming an apprentice. It was choices like these that told the students they were growing up. School had become more about exams than the pupils themselves and stress was rife.

There had been no news from the Cullen family. Anna had said bluntly that Edward had written to her from Siberia where he was currently residing. Apparently Jayd was staying there with them now as a young Vampire. When her friends had written, Doctor Cullen had apparently forbidden Jayd from saying too much about her situation.

They went on to sit their finals in summer time. The closing of the year symbolised yet more change. Many pupils left the school and now there was only the long summer holiday ahead of them while they waited anxiously for their exam results. Several of the pupils met up during the summer weeks and some travelled across the world on holiday but the same thing happened to every Saint Roberta's pupil on the 5th of August. Envelopes dropped through each student's letterbox containing letters about the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_I am writing to inform you of the plans for the next school year. It has been decided that for their own safety after the events of Christmas time, the pupils of Saint Roberta's Academy are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school is protected by a manner of spells and enchantments and is usually imperceptible to anyone non-magical. A simple and harmless charm will be placed on each pupil at the train station on September the first to allow them to see the school the same as the current pupils of Hogwarts. This will give them protection from any person who may be seeking revenge after Christmas._

_Pupils will be met at Kings Cross Station, London at ten thirty in the morning of September the first. The train to the school will be departing at eleven._

_Best wishes and kindest regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

This was exciting for a vast number of pupils but breaking point for others. Those who wrote withdrawal letters to Saint Roberta's had they're memories modified to protect Hogwarts. Next year was going to be a completely new experience. There were new friends to be made, new classes to take and new adventures to be had. Everything would be so much different in a few days when it really was, time to go back to school.


End file.
